


Z drewna był król, z kartonu paź

by Haszyszymora



Category: Korona królów (TV)
Genre: Parody, Reviews
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Ostatnio zapragnęłam czerstwego, polskiego, chujowego serialu. Niestety Wiedźmina obejrzałam już dwa razy, Belle Epoque znam, Króla chcę najpierw przeczytać, a Czas Honoru mnie nie interere. Szczęśliwie przypomniała mi się Korona Królów - i tak sobie pomyślałam, że może będę to dzieło relacjonować. Ślubuję, że nie padnie tu żaden suchar o koronawirusie. Żodyn.I tylko jedna kwestia się nastręcza- czy można tego potomka Żebralta obejrzeć inaczej niż na stronie TVP? Nie chcę lujom robić zasięgów.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Zaczyna się brawurowo, bo Jadwigą klepiącą pacierze przy oknie, w snopie słonecznego światła, przy palących się świecach. Świece na Wawelu będą się paliły non stop, dzień i noc, i jako że woskowe świece (a tu ładne mają, bieluśkie takie) tanie nie były, wydaje mi się, że dostałam wyjaśnienie całej późniejszej biedy na ekranie.  
Scena druga. Do wrót zamku kuśtyka jakiś dziad proszalny i chce się widzieć z królem. Kraków najwyraźniej nie miał żadnych dziadów na stanie, bo gwardia dziwi się temu widokowi bardzo, a dowódca gwardii wręcz stwierdza, że co tam, pokaże cudaka królowi. Teraz, zaraz, przy obiedzie. Łokietek przyjmuje bez większego zdziwienia fakt, iż jakiś włóczęga uwiesza mu się krawędzi stołu, ba, pozwala nawet drzeć na siebie mordę.   
Dziad proszalny okazuje się rycerzem proszalnym (Pełka mu było), co to przyszedł... pieszo... z Litwy. Ze srogiej niewoli litewskiej przyszedł, gdzie, panocku, siedzą takich rycerzy setki tysiące, a strażnicy się zabawiają. W rekonstrukcję świętego Sebastiana się zabawiają. Łącznie z brakiem przyodziewy u skazańców. No srogie te Litwiny i straszne, z króla zaś dupa wołowa, bo wydaje się pierwszy raz słyszeć o tym, że mu ktoś masowo porywa rycerstwo.   
Wywiązuje się drewniana rozmowa ekspozycyjna, w trakcie której bohaterowie referują sytuację geopolityczną Polski. Konkluzja? "Przywróćmy naszym poddanym wolność". Skubaniec, wyprzedził uwłaszczenie chłopów o pięćset lat. 

Akcja przenosi się gdzieś pod stajnie, gdzie mamy okazję pierwszy raz zobaczyć Kazimierza Na Razie Niewielkiego. Młodzik sadzi się, że rycerz proszalny Pełka (magicznie uleczony z okulawienia) odjeżdża na królewskim koniu. Dowódca gwardii dziwi się, że rycerz chodzi ubrany jak dziad proszalny. Damy dworu materializują się im za plecami i drą z obu łacha, tzn. chichoczą wdzięcznie, co daje chłopcom asumpt do pojedynku na miecze. Kiedy tak popatrzyłam na ich kocie ruchy, przestałam się dziwić, że dwórki skręca ze śmiechu.

Tymczasem klamka zapada, Łokietek decyduje się załatwić sprawę z Litwą poprzez mariaż. Kazimierz próbuje zamanifestować sprzeciw, podnosząc głos - ale że minę ma ciągle znudzoną, niezbyt przekonująco to wychodzi. W sumie ciekawszy od całej rozmowy był wyszywany cekinami orzeł, połyskujący gdzieś w tle.   
Przenosimy się na Litwę. Żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że trafiliśmy do kraju pogańskiego, pokazuje się nam kamiennego bałwana, kniaziewnę Aldonę w zgrzebnym gieźle i gołą dupę, w tej kolejności. Tzn. kniaziewna pogańska zażywa kąpieli w leśnym jeziorze, podglądana przez jakiegoś Legolasa. Potem następuje bardzo drętwa scena miłosna, niezbyt ogniste pocałunki, "Będziesz moja" i wręczenie słynnego wisiorka za dychę. Nie żartuję, po premierze ktoś wynorał wisiorek Aldony na Aliexpres.   
Sielankę przerywają wojowie Giedymina. Aldona udaje się do kurnej chaty obwieszonej dywanami i robi awanturę, ponieważ nie ma opcji, nie wyjdzie za obcego; przy okazji, ponieważ to telewizja polska, zdradza kompleks niższości - zamiast ruszyć od "Mam wyjść za frajera, którego drużynę trzepiemy jak te dywany?" poprzestaje na "Myślisz, że on będzie chciał się żenić z poganką?". Następuje mistrzowski dialog:  
\- Co ty będziesz z tego miał? Za co mnie sprzedajesz?  
\- Będę pośmiewiskiem dla całego wschodu i wśród moich panów.  
Aha.  
Nie nadmieniłam wcześniej, że rozmowie przysłuchuje się młodzian o aparycji Kilego - jak się okazuje, brat Aldony. Onże brat kabluje, że ona kocha innego.   
\- Trudno - stwierdza ojciec i idzie w cholerę. Aldona ciska w brata poduszką, scena rodzinna się kończy.

Tymczasem rycerz proszalny Pełka okazuje się na pół ślepy, bo żeby na pustej polanie dostrzec swoją spaloną chałupę, musi podjechać naprawdę, naprawdę blisko. Schodzi nawet z konia, coby się upewnić, że dobrze widzi. Chodzi, patrzy, bardzo próbuje wyglądać na osobę w szoku, niestety wygląda na osobę, której wypadło szkło kontaktowe. Jakiś zbieracz chrustu (akurat przechodził z tragarzami) informuje bez większego zainteresowania, że Litwini weszli, że pani zabita, panicze zabici, rybka została zjedzona przez kota, a kot udławił się rybką. Aha, córka się uchowała. Cięcie.

Łokietek odpytuje Kazimierza ze szczerbca, z symboliki chrześcijańskiej i z regulaminu władcy. Kazia, znudzonego do imentu, tylko skrypt powstrzymuje od wystękania "No weź, tato". Łokietek pierniczy dalej, a ja tylko z kronikarskiego obowiązku dodam, że gdybym piła za każdym razem, gdy w tym serialu nawija się o Bogu, ojczyźnie i trudach królowania, po kwadransie spadłabym pod stół. 

Akcja przenosi się nad jakąś zielskiem porosłą rzeczkę i tutaj widzimy skutki przepuszczania hajsu na zbędne oświetlenie. Otóż orszak królewski, mający powitać narzeczoną, składa się z siedmiu koni (bez kropierzy), których dosiada paru knechtów, królewicz i dowódca gwardii. Żadnych heroldów, chorągwi, null. Trzeba oddać, że orszak Aldony dorównuje mu przepychem - nie ma nawet dam dworu czy innych skrzyń posagowych. Jest ruda wiedźma, nowa kiecka Aldony (może na to poszły wszystkie fundusze) i szczyty dyplomacji, galanterii, blichtr oraz wersal. Aldona podjeżdża, mierzy Kazia wzrokiem, po litewsku naśmiewa się z jego koni, zbija żółwika z bratem, koniec prezentacji, możemy jechać. Przy odbieraniu paczki od kuriera robi się więcej ceremonii.  
Okej, nie doceniłam rudej wiedźmy - ta musi dysponować jakąś torebkę Hermiony, bo oto widzimy, jak Aldona się urządza w komnacie. Ma nawet skrzyneczki z biżuterią. Ma też krucyfiks, podarunek od teściowej in spe.  
Teściowa wchodzi, przepędza towarzystwo i następuje Gombrowiczowska bitwa na miny. Jadwiga z sacharynowym uśmiechem (słowo daję, istna Umbridge) informuje, że oczekuje pełnego posłuszeństwa, wobec siebie i wobec Kazimierza. Aldona odpowiada wyrazem, który może znacie z gimnazjum - "Widzisz mój sztuczny uśmiech? Mam cię w dupie, na przerwie idę zapalić". Tak to się kręci.

Następnie widzimy, kurde, performance w wykonaniu Legolasa: rozwalanie krzyża przy ognisku i dźwiękach Bogurodzicy. Powiem Wam, że to nawet lepsze niż darcie Biblii w wykonaniu Nergala. 

Performance jest przerywany transmisją z chrztu Aldony, nagrywaną najpierw z żyrandola, potem z chrzcielnicy. Bitwa na miny nadal trwa. Aldona wygląda, jakby chciała zwymiotować, i się buntowniczo NIE ODZYWA. Dopiero sztyletowana wzrokiem przez Jadwigę - z bliska, bardzo bliska, zachodzi groźba przywalenia z dyńki - kiwa niemrawo głową, że tak, tak, wyrzeka się i wierzy. I nawet dokonuje cudu: wyciska wino z węża. To jest: ściska w łapce swój wężowy wisiorek, ale to tak mocno, że cieknie z niego jakaś przejrzysta, czerwona ciecz.   
Potem zatroskana Jadwiga opowiada Łokietkowi, że ona Aldonie nie wierzy, że jej się ten mariaż nie podoba, że Kaziu to jednak za młody na ślub i co robić, co robić, toż oni się nie kochają? Powiedziałabym, że jędzowate zachowanie wobec synowej nie pomaga, ale co ja tam wiem. Łokietek stwierdza, że to już Kazimierza problem, jak se żonę zdobędzie. Świece dalej się palą w pełnym słońcu.  
Hajsu nadal brakuje - królewskie wesele ma przygotować czterech (słownie: czterech) kucharzy ze wsparciem kucharki z Litwy. Słodką tajemnicą pozostanie, czy owa kucharka przyszła pieszo jak Pełka, czy ją wiedźmi przyniosła w magicznej torebce - w orszaku jej w każdym razie nie było.  
Weseliska też nie ma. Najwyraźniej kuchenny dream team nie podołał, bo ostatecznie impreza jest kameralna, tylko bliska rodzina i biskup. Czy to jest dobry moment na wspomnienie o strojach? No więc wyobraźcie sobie parę młodą w ewidentnie sztucznej, białej i połyskliwej materii z pozłotką, biskupa ze szklanymi pierścionkami na palcach i parę królewską w gronostajach z jasełek. Tak tekstylnie rzecz biorąc, to cały serial wygląda jak ufundowany przez miejscowy "Bławatek" - chemiczne kolory, kwiatowe wzory, dużo brokatu i sztucznych perełek.   
Kazimierz dalej znudzony. Aldona taksuje małżonka wzrokiem, wreszcie odwraca się do biskupa z uśmiechem, jakby chciała powiedzieć "Okej, jest ruchable, dzięki".  
Wreszcie następuje noc poślubna. Aldona chowa wisiorek do puzderka, zapewne symbolicznie zrywając z przeszłością. Udaje się jej nie parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy Kazimierz wchodzi do komnaty owinięty w dywan, w dodatku asekurowany przez biskupa. Biskup zostaje wyproszony z sypialni i następuje ochocze pocieszanie się po Legolasie (a zza drzwi dobiega ciche fap, fap, fap).  
Kurtyna.


	2. Chapter 2

Po dramatach poprzedniego odcinka można by się spodziewać, że teraz twórcy skupią się na stopniowym zbliżeniu do siebie nowożeńców - TVP jednak postanowiło rozegrać to awangardowo i ciepnęło akcję o siedem lat do przodu, serwując nam Kazimierza i Aldonę już jako zgodne, odziecione stadło. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do tematu, zobaczymy Kazimierza et Łokietka powracających z bitwy pod Kościanem. Kamerzysta dzielnie wpakował się koniowi pod kopyta, ale nie ma się co dziwić, bo pochód triumfalny idzie jakimś wąskim przesmykiem między bramą a murem, wiwatująca ludność zwiesza się z blanków i występów, słowem: miejsca brak.   
Jadwiga swoim zwyczajem klepie pacierz. W pewnym momencie pyta "Panie, za co nas karzesz?", a podświadomość - i montaż - życzliwie podsuwają jej obraz Aldony w czerwonej kiecce.  
Cóż robi ta wyuzdana lafirynda? Ano, trefi włosy na przyjazd męża. W trakcie tegoż trefienia do komnaty wpada dziatwa i łooo panie, wygląda na to, że UFO, które nawiedziło Polskę circa 2000 roku, teraz wróciło i oprócz robo-Ciri podrzuciło jeszcze kopię zapasową. Cyborgi grzebią w puzderku z biżuterią, nakładają bransolety na sztywno wyciągnięte kończyny i dukając infernalnie, straszą matkę piekłem. Bo wiecie, zachowanie wisiorka z wężem to grzech; domyślam się, że to Jadwiga nie ustaje w cementowaniu związku syna i synowej.

Następna scena pokazuje nam, że co prawda bitwa na miny się skończyła, ale wojna trwa. Tym razem Jadźka wypędza towarzystwo z komnaty, by obsztorcować Aldonę za nieskromny strój. "Bo jeszcze mąż pomyśli, że się tak stroisz pod jego nieobecność". A tak w ogóle, to idą do kościoła. Aldona idzie wypalić szluga w kiblu, a na spotkanie z mężem stawia się w czerwonej kiecce. No i chuj, no i cześć.  
Aha, byłabym zapomniała: po scenie cały czas snuje się dziewoja w błękitnej kiecce, córka rycerza proszalnego. Właściwie trudno dodać coś jeszcze, już więcej wigoru mają w sobie te chędożone zapalone świece, postawione na nasłonecznionym (sic!) parapecie. 

Łokietek na mszy chwieje się znacząco. Będzie drama.

Drama następuje szybciej niż myślałam: wyobraźcie sobie tańce dworskie, takie w kółku lub korowodzie, odbywające się na skrawku podłogi między ścianą a stołem, jeszcze z filarami pośrodku. Tancerze podskakiwali w miejscu, dreptali jak na imprezie w żłobku, słowem: robili, co mogli, by nie zahaczyć tyłkiem o schabowego czy nie posłać kopniakiem zastawy za okno. Serce mi się krajało, gdy na to patrzyłam.   
Tymczasem Kazimierz daje mi asumpt do posądzenia, że robociki zostały spłodzone z dowódcą gwardii, posłem od Krzyżaków czy innym listonoszem, bo zagaja Aldonę "Kiedy dasz mi dziedzica?"  
Aldona tłumaczy mu cierpliwie, że kiedy ją odwiedzi w łożu. Kazio usprawiedliwia swoje nieogarnięcie wojaczką, dzikością, małżonka zalotnie odpowiada, że jej się ta dzikość podoba, na to on ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy:  
\- A jako morderca też ci się podobam?  
Po czym napycha sobie gębę chlebem i mamle, że mordował jak karp. Więcej się nie dowiadujemy, bo odwołują go z imprezy do ojca.

Disclaimer: Łokietek w międzyczasie zapadł na jakąś srogą słabość, zemdlał, potem poprosił o sakramenty, a ja tu pozwolę sobie uprzedzić fakty - on nie tylko o namaszczenie poprosi, ale też o pełną dyskrecję. Oraz niewzywanie medyków. A że przez resztę odcinka będzie sobie siedział w łóżku czerstwy i różowy, trzymał się prosto, gadał do rzeczy i omdlewał tylko wtedy, gdy mu się przypomni... no ja sądzę, że Łokietek jest po prostu symulantem-bumelantem. Może taki mało imprezowy. Albo nie lubi, jak mu tancerki maczają trzewiki w piwie.

Impreza trwa nadal. Nikogo nie obchodzi, że emerytowani królostwo się nie pojawili, może wszyscy założyli milcząco, że, hem-hem, cieszą się intensywnie ze spotkania po długiej rozłące. Do Aldony przysiada się biskup i truje, bo oj, nie słuchają ludzie biskupa, oj, Kazimierz stu chłopa w Kościanie wymordował, oj, niepotrzebnie miecza tępił, bo skarbiec i tak był pusty. Aldona, nie chcąc słuchać dalej tego pieprzenia, idzie zatańczyć. Scenę puentuje kolejny mistrzowski dialog:  
\- Bawi cię zabijanie?  
\- Mierzi mnie twoja obłuda.  
W tak zwanym międzyczasie Cudka (córka Pełki proszalnego) zapoznaje Niemierzę, rycerzyka o aparycji Froda. Następuje plagiat z Krzyżaków, tyle że bez włażenia na stoły i pawich czubów. On chce być jej rycerzem, ona się zgadza, już ciekawsze rzeczy zachodziły między tyłkami tancerzy a półmiskami na krawędzi stołu. 

\- Już czas - zapowiada Łokietek z łoża boleści.  
\- Nie, ojcze, jeszcze nie - mamrocze nieskładnie Kazio, patrząc szklanym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie.   
Władysław prorokuje ("Będziesz wielki", czaicie? Bo Kazimierz Wielki, loool), wreszcie, nie doczekawszy się żadnej emocjonalnej reakcji ze storny syna, pada na grzbiet i udaje omdlenie.

Tymczasem na korytarzu Jadwiga knuje z biskupem. Pierwsze primo, nikt się nie może dowiedzieć o chorobie króla. Nikt, nawet najbliższe otoczenie, otulimy jakiegoś dziada w gronostaje i nikt się nie kapnie. Drugie primo, zwłaszcza Aldona nie może się dowiedzieć. Trzecie primo, nie sprowadzajcie medyków, tylko jedną córkę z Węgier, drugą ze Śląska. Czwarte primo, synowa dostanie koronę chyba po Jadwigi trupie. Piąte primo... co to było, nietopyrz? Upiór? No nieważne, knujmy dalej, to niemożliwe, żeby sama Aldona w swej jaskrawie wyuzdanej kiecy szurgnęłą dwa kroki od nas i schowała się za ten filar. 

Aldona z dzikim "RRRROARRR!" leci do swojej komnaty. Cudka leci za nią, szczebiocąc radośnie, że świetna była impreza, Niemierza świetniejszy, a ten turniej za chwilę to już będzie przezajebisty. No co? Jestem ostatnią osobą, która może rzucić kamieniem za bycie socially awkward. Aldona każe dziewczynie zamknąć japę, posyła po wiedźmę, ciska w drzwi w poduszką. Zaprawdę, gospodarna z niej królowa - cała zastawa na Wawelu jest gliniana, wnoszę więc, że gdyby jejmość w gniewie ciskała dzbankami czy półmiskami, w następnym odcinku dworacy jedliby własne buty. Taka to u nich nędza. 

Jadwiga tymczasem każe Kazimierzowi się zdecydować, konkretnie: zdecydować się na bycie posłusznym mamusi. W tejże chwili masz wysłać tajną misję do sióstr (łaskawie pozwalam ci wybrać posłów), masz trzymać sekret przez żoną (no ciekawe, jak uzasadnią to siedzenie Władka w pokoju - że w LOLa gra?), masz nie zadawać pytań o powodzenie planu (jakby Węgry były bardzo daleko) ani o to, co jest ojcu. Chory to chory, na chuj drążysz? Pomodliłbyś się lepiej. 

Atmosfera na Wawelu zaraz zrobi się tak gęsta, że zaistnieje obawa zapłonu od tych wszystkich świec. Aldona też postanawia knuć, ubiegając knucie Jadwigi i potencjalne zamachy na życie. W tym celu sprowadza... kucharkę, kucharce każe sprowadzić kupca - ten ponoć chleje właśnie na podgrodziu - kupiec ma dylać na Litwę celem sprowadzenia Olgierda (tego krasnoludziego brata Aldony). Jak rozumiem rolę bodyguarda w obronie przed siepaczami, tak trudno mi wyobrazić sobie jego skuteczność wobec trucizny czy bełtu z kuszy. Może będzie próbował żarcia przed siostrą. Może odbija w locie jak Geralt. Może Aldonie, jako że piła na uspokojenie, trochę się koncepcja rozjeżdża. 

Przenosimy się za garaże, gdzie jesteśmy świadkami ustawki. Na zielonej trawce dwóch facetów naparza się sztachetami, dopingowani przez stojącą nieopodal gromadę gapiów. Co prawda naparzają się z koni, ale nie róbmy jaj, ani porządnej zbroi nie mają, ani tarcz, ani nawet ubitej ziemi, nie uwierzę więc, że to ma być turniej. Nie wierzyłam już całkiem, gdy jakiś napruty facet stanął tuż przed kamerą i zaczął wywoływać kolejnych chętnych do bójki. Ktoś jeszcze ma problem?! Sszsztan z Rogowa? A może Niemierza!? Niemierza cwel! Tchórz! Chodź tu na gołe klaty!  
Niemierza nic nie mógł na to odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie przedzierzgiwał się w tajniaka. Pojedzie ci on z listem na Węgry (albo na Śląsk, nie pamiętam), pary z gęby nie puści, bo jak go teraz pasują na szpiona - nie żartuję, jest i przyklęk, i uderzenie mieczem po ramieniu - otóż jak teraz go pasują na szpiona, to w razie wsypy będą go pasować po dupie. Tak w ogóle scena ma miejsce w sypialni Łokietka, gdzie zacny symulant urządził sobie bed office.   
Drugim szpionem zostaje rycerz proszalny Pełka, dostarczyciel drewnianych dziewoi (coś tu będzie pewnie na rzeczy, bo Kazio długo mierzył wzrokiem proszalnorycerską córę).

Drewniana Cudka nie może przeżyć utraty szacunu przez Niemierzę i odgraża się, że wstąpi do klasztoru. Łokietek zapowiada Kazimierzowi, że "będą ci się te twoje mordy śniły po nocach, i krew, a ty sobie wtedy pomyśl o koronie, poczujesz się lepiej"; brzmi jak ktoś, kto się wreszcie porządnie wysypia, rada więc jest chyba całkiem do rzeczy.  
Aldona w zaciszu sypialni wali kolejnego kielicha. W ogóle pijaństwo w tym odcinku osiąg jakieś apogeum, najpierw ona, potem napruty facet spod garażu, teraz znowu ona, za chwilę jeszcze kucharka wyciąga narąbanego kupca z karczmy i tłumaczy mu łopatologicznie, jak ma posłować. Nawet pierścień (z wężem!) mu daje jako tajemny znak. Trzymajmy kciuki, by nasz wydmikufel fantu nie zgubił, nie przepił ani nie przegrał w kości. Względnie nie zachował dla siebie, rozsądnie uznając, że mu się ta cała intryga zwidziała po pijanemu.

Odcinek kończy się sceną miłosną: Kazimierz chce powetować żonie długą nieobecność, oferuje kolejno konia, wioskę i klejnot, na co małżonka prosi o jeden taniec. Byłaby to całkiem ładna scena, gdyby nie fakt, że pląsy z jakiegoś powodu mają miejsce w korytarzu. W ogóle Wawel składa się z trzech komnat, korytarza i bramy. Może to tymczasowe, bo w pozostałej części remont albo wiedźmin poluje na strzygę.   
Jadwiga wyznaje miłość Łokietkowi. Tamten leży, udając martwego. Gdy to nie działa, udaje majaczącego. Kurtyna.  
A nie, czekajcie! Popatrzyłam sobie na napisy końcowe. Pojawiają się takie zacne role jak strażnik Roch, żona Rocha, syn Rocha i córka Rocha (nie wiem, kto zacz). Albo uboga kobieta. Albo syn mężczyzny. Kurde, będę śledzić! To nawet lepsze niż Jaskier Zamachowski śpiewający balladę o zimorodku, co wpadł do wychodku.


	3. Chapter 3

Że tak pojadę Teklakiem: ten odcinek był rzadkiej urody. 

Zaczyna się od śpiącego strażnika, którego budzi kołatanie do bramy. Jakiś zakapturzony dres domaga się wpuszczenia na Wawel (kto cię w ogóle puścił do miasta po zamknięciu bram, ja się pytam?) i tu następuje pierwsza perła dialogu:  
\- Ja do księżniczki Aldony! Yyy... znaczy Anny! Żony Kazimierza!  
\- Królewicza Kazimierza?  
\- Yyy, no tak, królewicza.   
Strażnik szczuje dziada psami. Nie no, żartuję. Strażnik pyta "Ktoś ty?" i zaczyna indagować dresa, czemuż to zakłóca Jej Wysokości odpoczynek. HAHA, ZNOWU ŻARTUJĘ. Dres zostaje wpuszczony za bramę bez żadnych pytań, nie pada nawet sakramentalne "Masz jakiś problem"? Powinnam się chyba cieszyć, że nie darł po prostu ryja pod murami zamku ("ALDOOONA! ZEJDŹ NA CHWILĘ!").

Władysław dalej się opiernicza w łóżku, doglądany przez Jadwigę i jakiegoś mnicha, tak znudzonego, że aż zaczął Biblię przepisywać. Jadwiga tymczasem próbuje karmić męża klejem - no na twaróg ani kaszkę to ta paćka nie wygląda.   
Łokietek zaleca mnichowi, by codziennie czytał Kazimierzowi Ewangelię, a poza tym pilnował, by nie jadł za dużo słodyczy i chodził spać przed dziewiątą. Potem następuje kolejna rozmowa historyczno-ekspozycyjna, taka bardzo w stylu pasków TVPInfo. W skrócie: WSZYSCY NAM ZAGRAŻAJĄ. Śląsk, Węgry, Litwa, Krzyżacy, Czechy, Chiny i Temeria. I jeszcze krewni.   
\- Ależ to twoja rodzina - obrusza się Jadwiga, zapominając widać, że mówi do faceta, który pół życia strawił na napierdzielaniu się z krewnymi... i którego koronacja zakończyła dwustuletnie, ogólnorodzinne napierdalanie o koronę.  
\- Kazimierz sam zostanie! - jęczy Władysław. - Kto przy nim będzie?  
\- Ja! - wyrywa się Jadźka. - Ja przy nim będę, jak zawsze byłam przy tobie!  
Nie sposób ocenić, czy Łokietek tym razem też symuluje, czy naprawdę dostał zawału. 

Dres zapowiada Aldonie, że Olgierd w drodze. I że jutro będzie na nią czekał w lesie, zamiast zajechać do szwagra jak normalny człowiek. Poza tym kazał przekazać, że...  
\- Wysłał mnie, żebym sprawiał ci radość.  
Khe, khe, khe. Albo wieści o łóżkowym nieogarnięciu Kazia dotarły aż na Litwę, albo Algirdas liczy na to, że szwagier po takiej zniewadze z miejsca padnie rażony apopleksją.   
Aha, dowiadujemy się też, że w Wielkim Poście nie wolno siodłać koni. Ciekawe, jak to miało działać. Lockdown postny? Dylano wszędzie na piechotę? Siodłano woły? Czy po prostu jeżdżono na oklep?

Z sekwencji kuchennej dowiadujemy się też, że cały zamek żyje o chlebie i piwie. No i wyjaśniło się, czemu oni wszyscy tacy niemrawi. Cud, że się nie przewracają z głodu.   
Kucharka fuka, że przy takim wikcie król za chuja nie wyzdrowieje, a w ogóle jak pani ma być brzemienna, jak ciągle pości? Dobrze gada, polać jej. 

Nawet chyba już polano - nie jej, ale za jej zdrowie, bo widzimy popijawę w Biskupinie czy innym słowiańskim skansenie. Po czym wnoszę, że Biskupin? Po drewnianych słupach, glinianej polepie i niedostatkach oświetlenia. Po czym wnoszę, że popijawa? Bo jakiś facet tarza się po prasłowiańskiej polepie, inny leży na ławie, inny zasnął z mordą w talerzu. Widać, że tęgo popili. Wchodzi jakiś zakapior i wyciąga towarzystwo z meliny, raz-raz-raz, trzeba jechać! Zali to był Olgierd, zali dziady borowe? A może litewskie dziady borowe?

Teraz następuje Moment Arcydzieł. Najpierw dostajemy arcydzieło tekstylne - otóż Aldona występuje w jaskrawoniebieskiej sukni, w welonie koloru magenty, a na to narzuca intensywnie zielony płaszcz z podbiciem w panterkę. Myślę, że gdyby przejechała tak przez bramę, pozostałaby niezauważona - strażnikom usmażyłoby oczy.   
Potem widzimy majstersztyk intrygi: Aldona zabiera płaszcz Cudki, Cudkę ubiera w swój welon i panterkę. Nie traci werwy nawet widząc, że ciemnooka i ciemnowłosa dwórka nijak nie jest do niej podobna. I teraz robimy tak: ja dylam za miasto, ty jako ja idziesz na mszę. Cudkę zatkało, dlatego nie spytała nawet, co będzie, jeśli ktoś po tej mszy ją zagadnie. Stajenny, oparty nieopodal o widły, też przygląda się temu ze srogim niedowierzaniem.

Plan się nie powiódł. Też nie mogę w to uwierzyć, przecież Cudka założyła welon tył na przód, coby twarz zasłonić. Nawet stanęła z tyłu, za filarem. Na nic te chytre wybiegi, wszyscy zaczynają się gapić, nawet małe cyborgi. Kazimierz wyprowadza przebierankę na zewnątrz, wkurwia się srodze i każe gadać, gdzie Aldona. Cudka pęka i się wygaduje.   
Potem widzimy pościg... no właśnie, miał być las, a są jakieś skałki i wiatrołomy. Jest też najgorsza sekwencja jazdy konnej, jaką w życiu widziałam, tj. zbliżenie na popiersie aktora, podskakującego na tyłku (niby od jazdy). Dres w dodatku trzyma wodze w szeroko rozstawionych rękach, minę ma zmartwionego Zgredka, a kolebie się, jakby płynął na koniku morskim w czasie sztormu.   
No i następuje spotkanie, i wpada Kazimierz, i Olgierd pyta po litewsku "Mam go zabić?", i robi się bardzo niezręcznie, bo okazuje się, że Kazio zna litewski. Ponieważ jednak jest gospodarzem kurtuazyjnym, udaje, że nic nie słyszał.   
\- Zaniedbujesz żonę - oznajmia Olgierd. - To widać, hłe hłe, hłe!  
Kaźmirz dalej nic nie słyszy.

Albo Władysław zalega w wyrku od dwóch miesięcy, albo Niemierza obleciał okoliczne księstwa w dwa dni. Tak czy inaczej zostaje obdarowany pierścionkiem z szafirem, którego nie chce przyjąć, dopóki mu mnich siłą nie wciśnie do łapy. Bo wiecie, dawniej to człowiek pracował za darmo i jeszcze cieszył się, że robota jest.  
W kuchni znowu zadyma. Kucharka wnosi w koszyczku przegląd wędlin z mięsnego, kucharz się ciska, że pościmy i że naszykował już frykasów, ryby będą, kluski będą, zupa będzie! Ryby chyba mają na kartki, skoro to taki cymes.   
Jadwiga znowu wchodzi w tryb nauczycielki z gimnazjum, ruga Aldonkę, jak ty się zachowujesz, pyta. Kaziu niemrawo próbuje bronić, a cała impreza ma miejsce po drzwiami Łokietka. Łokietek, wkurzony hałasem, decyduje się wstać.   
Chociaż nie. On chyba zdecydował się wstać, bo go żona, wnerwiona tym symulanctwem, zaczęła morzyć głodem. Chory nie chory, będziesz żarł suchą kaszę z chlebem, aż ci się polepszy. Niby Jadźka tłumaczy się zbawieniem duszy i obawą przed otruciem, ale ja swoje wiem. 

Niemierza i Cudka organizują zawody w "Jestem ciebie niegodny! To ja jestem ciebie niegodna!". Ziew. 

Następuje uczta. Może to jest dobry moment, by opisać, jak tutaj się jada. Zamknijcie oczy (jak już przeczytacie). Przypomnijcie sobie komisję maturalną czy wyborczą. Pomnóżcie członków razy dwa. Postawcie na stole jakieś gliniane półmisku. Voila.   
Dres próbuje brzękać na lutni, ale idzie mu to tak dobrze, jak jazda konna.  
Aldona i Olgierd, nie bacząc na na ludzi dookoła, zaczynają spiskować. Twój mąż się za dwórkami ogląda, teściowa suka, zwiewaj ze mną do domu, tutaj będzie zaraz wojna. Aldonka stwierdza, że niepotrzebnie brata wzywała i żeby lepiej się zabierał, teraz zaraz.  
\- DOPIERO CO PRZYBYŁEM Z LITWY! - Nie wiadomo, czy to ryczy Algirdas, czy jego obolała od siodła dupa. Konie, które nawet doby nie wypoczęły, pewnie też wyglądają niewyjściowo.   
\- Jedź już - powtarza ze znudzeniem Aldona.  
Olgierdowi ręce opadają. Dorzuca tylko aluzję, jakoby Aldona dalej kochała swojego Legolasa z pierwszego odcinka, a niech ludziska przy stole mają o czym plotkować.   
Kazimierz staje za krzesłem Cudki i znacząco mamle. Pewnie to sygnał, że żułby jej usta jak surowy boczek, znaczy: namiętności targają Wawelem.  
Na koniec okazuje się, że w tym odcinku doszło do jakiegoś przestępstwa, ale kryminaliści byli tak niepochwytni, że o ich istnieniu dowiedziałam się z napisów. Brawa da Kryspina Zbója i Boksy Rozbójnika!  
Ale prawdziwą perłą w Koronie pozostaje "mnich podobny do chłopaka Aldony".


	4. Chapter 4

No nareszcie! Dowiadujemy się w końcu, jakim to zręcznym wybiegiem wyjaśniono permanentną nieobecność Łokietka! Otóż w eter poszła wiadomość, jakoby król pojechał na rekolekcje - chyba zjechał na sznurze po murze, bo nikt nie widział jego wyjazdu, a i konie stoją w stajni. Ale kto by tam się przejmował detalami, w detalach przecież diabeł siedzi, jeszcze skusi do żarcia omaszczonej kaszy.  
Disclaimer: chytry plan zostaje wyjawiony w rozgrzewce do małżeńskiej pyskówki między Kazimierzem a Aldoną. Jeszcze do niej wrócimy. 

W następnej scenie przekonujemy się, że Jadwiga może i wydaje bajońskie sumy na świece, ale to kosztem januszowania na wszystkim innym. Nie zatrudnia na przykład ochmistrzyni, zarządcy czy innego krajczego, z każdą gospodarczą duperelą lata się bezpośrednio do niej. Czyli do sypialni Łokietka, tego Łokietka, którego choroba ma być najściślejszą tajemnicą. A może na Wawelu kucharz był ja na statku, pierwszy po kapitanie - w każdym razie wchodzi na królewskie pokoje z tacą przypraw, by gospodyni sama wybrała. Tutaj pada suchar odcinka:  
\- O, nie, tylko nie gałka muszkatołowa! Jeszcze przypomni królowi o buncie biskupa MUSKATY!   
Jadwiga chichocze, chleb schnie na wiór, Łokietek poczuł się gorzej. Kucharz też wygląda niewyraźnie. Mina rzednie mu do końca, gdy Jadźka zapowiada cięcia kadrowe vel wywalenie kucharki-Litwinki.  
\- Ale przecież to chrześcijanka!  
\- Chrześcijanka? No dobrze, niech zostanie.

Przenosimy się na... rynek? W każdym razie pod mur, gdzie stoją stragany. Wąski kadr i łapanie weń góra pięciu osób sprytnie maskuje niedobory statystów, kamera zaś podąża za jakimś typem z kapturem naciągniętym aż na brodę. Typ po omacku namierza jakiegoś żula i pyta, czy żul nie szuka roboty, bo akurat fucha jest, płatna z góry. Zaniesiesz pan ten woreczek na Wawel, umowa stoi? Żul wącha podejrzliwie zawartość, coś tam kręci nosem, że se lepsze fuchę może znaleźć, ostatecznie jednak stwierdza, że mu pieniądz ni woreczek nie śmierdzi. 

Wracamy do małżeńskiej pyskówki. Kaźmirz jęczy o zmiłowanie, na wojnie był, kiedy miał dopełniać obowiązków małżeńskich?  
\- Ja jestem ciągle na wojnie! - odparowuje Aldona. - Z twoją matką! Mówi o miłosierdziu, a ma grzech w myślach, bo nienawidzi!  
\- Miarkuj się - grozi palcem Kaźmirz, więc żona wali z drugiej flanki. Ile bab miałeś, pyta, i czemu tak rzadko zachodzisz do mojej sypialni?  
\- Chcesz wojny ze mną?! - drze się Kaziu.  
\- Chcę, żebyś mnie traktował uczciwie!  
\- ...   
Cisza. Trybiki w głowie chodzą, aż furczy.  
\- Czesi szykują się do zajęcia Krakowa! - wali obronnie Kazimierz. - Krzyżacy stoją na granicy! Już mi nie staje od permanentnego stresu, a ty mi jeszcze jakieś kochanki wymyślasz!  
No dobrze, ostatnie zdanie ja wyczytałam między wierszami.

Cięcie, klasztor, jakieś dwa wysoko urodzone knuje dybią na koronę. Kawałek ten jest interesujący tylko przez obecność Bardzo Irytującego Mnicha, który co jakiś czas oddreptuje od knujów tylko po to, by zawrócić i przerywać im knucie wzywaniem na mszę. Czekałam, aż któryś zdzieli go wreszcie po łbie.

Znowu pyskówka. Olgierd przyjechał, bo się boi o dobrostan siostry, szwagra i przychówku. Ofochany Kazimierz stwierdza, że dupa z takim sojuszem, mieli razem walić na Rzym... pardon: torować Litwie drogę do Rzymu, a tu Litwiny niedobre walczą z chrześcijańskim zakonem.   
\- Jaki to chrześcijański zakon?! - zaperza się Aldona. - To zwykli mordercy z krzyżami na płaszczach!  
\- Ale chrześcijanie!  
Jak widać, sojusz z Litwą udaje się doskonale. Poza tym biskup tylko się czai, by oskarżyć Aldonę o bezbożność, Kaziu natomiast milczy zakłopotany, gdy go małżonka pyta, czy by ją bronił. Zresztą, cytuję, "jesteś matce solą w oku".  
Dyskusja kończy się butnym oznajmieniem, iż przyszły król niczego się nie boi. Oprócz mamusi, oczywiście. 

Nie będę Was dłużej trzymać w niepewności: żul z woreczkiem został najęty jako truciciel-królobójca. Teraz proszę wszystkich o włączenie motywu z Mission Impossible, będziemy streszczać brawurową akcję:  
1\. Podejdź do jakichś typów z taczkami.  
2\. Szczęśliwym trafem odkryj, iż idą na Wawel.   
3\. Zaoferuj, że pomożesz ciągnąć taczki.  
4\. Wejdź na Wawel, nie niepokojony przez nikogo.  
5\. Dotarłszy do kuchni, połóż woreczek na półce z naczyniami.  
6\. Zwiej, pogoniony ścierą przez kucharkę. 

Na Wawel zajeżdża chłopak w czapce czarodzieja i jakaś dama, nosząca na głowie liliowy szal Alutki. Kunegunda Łokietkówna z synem swym Bolkiem stawiła się na wezwanie, niezrażona faktem, iż prawdopodobnie nie żyje już od dwóch lat.  
Żarłoczna jest, jak to zombie: bez ceregieli oznajmia matce, że korona to by jednak bardziej pasowała Bolkowi niż Kazimierzowi. Jadwiga udaje, że tego nie słyszała. 

Oho, chyba wrzucono Algirdasa do lochu. Siedzi nieborak pod zakratowanym, wysoko umieszczonym oknem, wokół gołe ściany z masywnych kamiennych bloków, dali mu chociaż stół i krzesło. Na stole memento mori w postaci świecy i klepsydry. Oj, ścinać chyba będą.   
\- Ja tego twojego Kaziuka jak psa ubiję! - drze się Olgierd.  
I tu następuje rzecz nieoczekiwana, otóż: zostaje nam zreferowana (skrótowo) sprawa Klary Zach.  
Dla tych, co nie słyszeli: z dużym prawdopodobieństwem można przyjąć, że Kazimierz w czasie pobytu na Węgrzech zgwałcił dwórkę swojej siostry, Klarę Zach. Zachowie, nie mogąc oczywiście doczekać się ujęcia sprawcy, postanowili wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na własną rękę i zrobili zamach na króla Węgier. Zamach się nie udał, królowa osłoniła męża własnym ciałem (tracąc przy tym palce), spiskowców stracono, a z nimi wszystkich Zachów płci męskiej. Klarze obcięto usta i nos. Nie jest to historia, której bym się spodziewała po serialu, w którym bohaterowie odmieniają Bogaojczyznę przez wszystkie przypadki - naprwdę ciekawi mnie, jak to wyjaśnią.  
Oczywiście Aldonka drze się, że to nie on, Kaziu po prostu ma żal o brak syna, a dworacy obrabiają dupę.   
\- To może jedź ze mną na Litwę? - proponuje Olgierd.  
Nie no, gdzie tam. Tu Aldona ma dziecka i koronę w perspektywie.

Łokietek dalej zalega w łóżku. Żeby utrzymać Jadwigę na dystans, kazał zapowiedzieć strażom, że ma naradę, i nikogo nie puszczać. Rodzinka, poirytowana szlabanem, zaczyna sobie wbijać szpile.   
\- Może radzą, ze to nie ty będziesz królem? - pokazuje język Kunegunda.  
\- Kunegundo - wzdycha Jadwiga, zmęczona tą dziecinadą. - Twój brat będzie królem.   
Kazimierz angażuje strażnika w wojnę na wzrok.

Tymczasem pod bramę Wawelu przybywa jakaś mniszka. Pieszo. Z Węgier. Z listem do króla i dzieckiem nie wiadomo dla kogo, może dla biskupa. Tak czy tak, list ma oddać w ręce własne królewskie, a że król wcale nie jest na żadnych rekolekcjach, to nawet ciury wiedzą - bo puszczają dalej. 

Olgierd wraca na Litwę. On jeszcze trzyma pozory, jakoby rzyć nic a nic nie bolała, ale jego wojowie krzywią się w siodłach niemiłosiernie.

\- Pomożesz mu, pomożesz mu, pomożesz mu - zacina się Łokietek w zaciszu sypialni.   
I wtedy wpada hurmem rodzina, i Jadwiga dokonuje prezentacji, i miarka się przebiera - Łokietka szlag jasny trafia na miejscu. Umarł był. Zasymulował się na śmierć. Będzie sobie w zaciszu niebios jadł kiełbasę, nie niepokojony przez nikogo.   
Na Wawelu zaczynają bić dzwony, na znak, że król umarł. Wiecie, ten król, co wyjechał na rekolekcje. Gawiedź próbuje tańczyć makarenę, przeginają się wszyscy w różne strony, zapominają domykać ust z wrażenia, no impreza jak ta lala.   
Aldona oczywiście dziwi się bardzo, że symulantowi dzwonią. Zakrywa mu też oczy pieniążkami, na wypadek, gdyby mu jednak drgnęła powieka.  
Wszyscy się modlą przy łóżku ex króla, co jest doskonałą okazją do dalszego wbijania szpil. Ach, wzdycha słodko Kunegunda, żałuj, pani, że nie masz syna, na którego ramieniu mogłabyś się oprzeć. Ach, szczebiocze jeszcze słodziej Aldona, mam za to córki, które naprawdę kochają ojca. Jadwiga nie słucha, zajęta podejrzliwym gapieniem się na Łokietka; co prawda widzimy tylko gromnicę w splecionych na piersi rękach, ale się te ręce z gromnicą wyraźnie unoszą przy oddechu. 

Mniszka z Węgier dobija wreszcie z listem do króla.   
\- Teraz królewskie ręce to moje ręce - oznajmia Jadwiga, wyrywając przesyłkę. Treść listu nie zostanie nam odczytana, będzie pokazana.  
Otóż na korytarzu mały cyborg podbiega do jakiejś randomowej dzieweczki.  
\- Ja jestem Kundzia, a ty? - recytuje głosem lalki Baby Born.   
\- Jakie podobne - duka cyborg numer dwa.  
Zastopowałam. Popatrzyłam. No ni cholery nie są podobne. Jedna ma oczy ciemne, druga zielone, jedna ma taką dość smagłą cerę, druga jasną, jedna pociąglejsza z twarzy, druga okrąglejsza, wreszcie jedna ma włosy proste brązowe, druga jasne i falujące. Nawet wzrost się nie zgadza. Aldona z Kaziem gapią się intensywnie, szukając rzekomego podobieństwa. Kaźmirz nawet przyklęka, by przyjrzeć się z bliska, i wtedy cyborg numer trzy bez słowa siada mu na kolanie. Zapada kłopotliwe milczenie. Koniec odcinka.


	5. Chapter 5

Powiem Wam, że nie doceniłam TVP. Kiedy wyszła #Klaragate obstawiałam raczej, że sprawa zostanie zbyta hasłem "Gwałtu nie było, rozejść się, tu nie ma nic do oglądania", względnie przekształcona w łzawy romans. A tu proszę, twórcy się w tańcu nie pierdolą i załatwili ten wątek na sposób zgoła mafijny. Donna Piastone wścieka się na durnego syna i chce wiedzieć, czyj to bachór. Casimiro na to, że nie wie, Elisabetta na Węgrzech pokpiła sprawę, bo przecież Zachowie mieli wszyscy skończyć w cementowych butach. Czy to takie ważne teraz? Jeśli ktoś gardłuje, to ty, matka, wiesz, co robić.   
Donna dalej ciśnie. Casimiro butnie stwierdza, że się nie będzie z niczego tłumaczył. Matka grozi mu palcem.  
\- Jest żałoba, mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie - nie ustępuje Casimiro.  
Matka zakłada ręce na piersi i zaciska usta.  
\- Nie wiem, czyje to dziecko - mówi Casimiro, ale jakby mniej pewnie.  
Matka zaczyna potupywać nogą. Raz, dwa...  
\- PODDAJĘ SIĘ! - jęczy Casimiro. - Dobrze, była jeszcze jedna kobieta!  
Grzeczny chłopiec, niech wie, że nie wolno niczego taić przed mamusią. Cyborg zostaje, a Aldona, jeśli jest dobrą żoną, przecież wybaczy.

Wzmiankowany cyborg wchodzi do sypialni nieboszczyka. Nieboszczyk leży, mnisi śpiewają, cyborg patrzy tępo, dane się ładują... Cyk! Zaskoczyło. Cyborg klęka w pozie modlitewnej i czeka na dalsze instrukcje.  
Przychodzi Cudka, klęka obok, i tłumaczy cyborgowi, kto leży na marach, jaki dobry był i jak należy być teraz dobrą dla królewicza. Cyborg nic. Halo, rozumiesz, co mówię? Możliwe, że nie rozumie, wszak to cyborg węgierski. Wreszcie znowu coś zaskakuje i robo-Ciri nr 3 zaczyna mamrotać pacierz pod nosem. Cudka z radości rzuca się ją uściskać, aż nity zgrzytają.

W niziutkiej salce tronowej odbywa się debata: dwaj dworacy, Młody Biskup i Stary Biskup radzą o szansach Kazimierza na tron. Stary ględzi, że przy takich skandalach to nie ma opcji, pośmiewisko będzie dla całej Europy, i wymienia: rzeź w Kościanie, ucieczka pod Płowcami, ślub z poganką... Z tym pogaństwem Aldony to tutaj wszystkich zdrowo popierdoliło, bo i Jadźka będzie wypominać. Ta Jadźka, która sama przyklepała zaręczyny i ucięła protesty. Ten biskup, co sam ślubu udzielał. Kazimierzowi też po siedmiu latach Litwa zaczęła nagle śmierdzieć. Co oni się nagle ocknęli, że robią sojusz z poganami? Po zrękowinach tak popili, że dopiero teraz wytrzeźwieli? "Litwini to poganie" było wypisane drobnym druczkiem pod intercyzą? Ręce opadają.  
Wracając do debaty, Stary Biskup zostaje usadzony pytaniem, czy on sam zawsze zachowuje się jak chrześcijanin. Następuje foch i dumne wyjście z szelestem falban. Młody biskup stwierdza, że teraz najpilniejsze to obłaskawić Aldonę, i w tym celu posyła do niej przystojnego mnicha. Nawet tonsurki nie ma, coby korzystniej wyglądać. Zaczyna od modlitwy, zawierzania Bogu i położenia Aldonie ręki na włosach. Czekam niecierpliwie na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. 

W kuchni następuje mrożąca krew scena: kucharka odnajduje na półce z naczyniami, podle morderczego woreczka, plastikową mysz i porosłą kurzem szczotkę do butelek. Wynosi je w trybie pilnym.

Kazimierz nie może się naprzepraszać Aldony ani nadziwić, że ona taka rozgniewana. Małżonka nie w ciemię bita, postanawia utargować na tym przepraszaniu koronę dla córek. Kaźmirz obiecuje sprawę przemyśleć, po czym wylatuje na korytarz, gdzie wpada na Cudkę. Dwórka próbuje przyflirtować na sposób wawelski, składając kondolencje. Chłop na znak zainteresowania głaszczą ją po policzku. Cudka, przebierając nogami ze szczęścia, opowiada zalotnie, jak to się modli codziennie za duszę zmarłego i jak rozumie, i... I wpada Niemierza, psując tę gorącą scenę. Dziewczyna daje w długą, a Kaźmirz, wkurzony tym najściem, posyła Niemierzę na Węgry. I spiesz ty się lepiej, ciulu, bo matka zapowiedziała, że nie pochowamy ojca, dopóki Ela nie przyjedzie (wonności na Wawelu będą niesamowite).

Ruda wiedźma dogląda cyborgów. Litość bierze na ten widok: cyborgi polskie przesuwają drewniane ptaszki po stole, cyborg węgierski siedzi sztywno pod ścianą.  
\- Egle, a dlaczego ona nie mówi?  
\- Może nie umie - stwierdza Egle. - Może przeżyła coś strasznego, a może to węgierskie oprogramowanie takie chujowe. Daj, przykręcę ci rękę, a potem posłuchacie bajki o prawdziwej miłości.  
Niestety bajki nie usłyszymy, bo wpada Cudka. Egle jest proszona do Aldony, ja się zajmę robotami. Myślała biedaczka, że to będzie proste, tylko siedzieć, patrzeć, czasem śrubę dokręcić, a tu zonk! Cyborgi, żądne zaktualizowania bazy danych, domagają się historii o prawdziwej miłości. Cudka zapomina języka w gębie, na scenę pada litościwa zasłona milczenia.

Zresztą cały Wawel pływa teraz w czarnych zasłonach tiulowych, bo żałoba. Tron przykryto czarnym pluszowym kocykiem.

Olgierd galopuje przez las w asyście wojów. Wtem zatrzymuje się i proponuje skręcić do karczmy, bo na trzeźwo sytuacji nie ogarnie. W karczmie wróży z piwa - napitek z początku mu nie sprzyja, dopiero po paru kolejnych kuflach piwni bogowie zsyłają objawienie. Patrzajcie, Węgrzy w drugim końcu sali! Patrzaj, masz w orszaku gościa, co rozumie po węgiersku! I kolejny cud: Węgrzy tak się popili, że radzą o swoich planach całkiem głośno, nie zauważywszy nawet Litwina z udkiem kurzęcym, stojącego tuż za plecami! Co prawda bełkoczą tak, że wyrozumieć można było tylko "zemsta", "Wyszehrad" i "Czekamy do końca", aaale. Wojowie piją dalej, Algirdas dyla z powrotem na Wawel. 

Do Wawelskiej kuchni zakrada się jakiś ninja bez głowy, ale w czarnych rękawiczkach. Ninja porywa woreczek z trucizną i... nie, nie wsypuje zawartości do kotła z zupą. Ucieka.  
Kucharka musi być zamieszana w ten spisek, bo zauważywszy zniknięcie woreczka nie tylko nie puszcza pary z gęby, ale wręcz wyciera ślady z półki. 

Dla odpoczynku od tych intryg zapodana zostaje scenka rodzajowa z życia plebsu: żul-truciciel wtacza się narąbany do domu, zbiera opiernicz od żony, pada krzyżem na ziemię i wyznaje grzechy. Dostajemy tu średniowiecznego Franka Dolasa - jak tamten myślał, że wywoał wojnę, tak ten przypisuje sobie śmierć Łokietka. Tymczasem otruł tylko szczotkę do butelek.

Kazimierz zasiada w komisji egzaminacyjnej. Wchodzi dworzanin w złocistym kocu, kładzie teczkę na stole i zapowiada, że tematem jego prezentacji maturalnej będą osiągnięcia Władysława Łokietka. Nie, wróć. Teczka tekturowa zawiera ważne dokumenta, z którymi Kazio ma się zapoznać. Tu rozejm, tu akt ślubu, tu książeczka szczepień. Stan skarbca? Ujemny. Do kiedy rozjem z Krzyżakami? Do Zielonych Świątków. Kazimierz już jest skołowany, a tu jeszcze, o zgrozo, otwierają terminarz: świętopietrze do zapłacenia, spotkanie biznesowe z Krzyżakami, zaprowadzić Kundzię do balwierza... Może tę koronę jednak ciepnąć komuś innemu?   
Jadźka przychodzi, jak zwykle, judzić przeciwko Aldonie. I sąsiadom. I krewnym. Nawet Kunegunda wypadła z łask za to ostatnie pokazywanie jęzora. Tylko na Węgrów można liczyć, oznajmia Donna Piastone.  
Lol, nope. Na sam koniec widzimy Olgierda, jak wpada do komnat Aldony i grzmi o spisku węgierskim. Szkoda, że nie widział ich trucicielskich wyczynów, od razu spałby spokojniej.


	6. Chapter 6

Remont na Wawelu dalej trwa, skutkiem czego połowa mieszkańców została pozbawiona swoich sypialni i kima gdziebądź, np. na ławkach w korytarzu. Nawet wysoko urodzonych nie oszczędziło, dowódca gwardii drzemie sobie w przejściu, gdzie nachodzi go Aldona, budzi i każe budzić Kazimierza. Ubergwardzista dla rozbudzenia chlusta sobie w twarz wodą z bukłaczka, przez co atmosfera robi się już zupełnie konwentowa. Dziwne cuchy są, mycie się mineralną jest, spanie byle gdzie jest, zaraz ktoś ryknie „ZARAZ BĘDZIE CIEMNO” albo zacznie klaskać bez powodu.

W karczmie na podgrodziu bez zmian: ludziska śpią pokotem na prasłowiańskiej polepie albo z twarzą w talerzu. Wchodzi złowrogi blondas, budzi jakiegoś zakapiora i domaga się zapłaty za wykonanie zlecenia. Zleceniodawca się wykręca, że niby efekty nie takie.  
\- Miałem dostarczyć do kuchni? Dostarczyłem! – piekli się blondas. – Miałem znaleźć człowieka na zamku? Znalazłem!  
\- Dzwony nie biją, to znaczy, że nikt nie umarł – kręci dalej zakapior.  
I jest to kompletny bullshit, bo złowrogi woreczek trafił do kuchni przed śmiercią Łokietka, ergo od tego czasu dzwony zabiły. Niestety z tej troski o wypłatę blondasowi wszystko się miesza, zamiast wytknąć błąd logiczny idzie w teologię:  
\- Bo to Bóg odbiera życie, nie ja!  
Zakapior daje do zrozumienia, że płacone nie będzie aż do następnego pogrzebu. Takiej patologii na rynku pracy będzie w tym odcinku więcej.

Na Wawelu dochodzi do walki kogutów. Olgierd oczywiście zły, bo znowu wytrząsał obolałą rzyć w siodle. Kazimierz zły, bo się nie wyspał i nie dostał nazwisk węgierskich spiskowców (swoją drogą, paradne; myślał, że Litwini ich wylegitymowali?). Obaj panowie dają upust niezadowoleniu w następującej wymianie zdań:  
\- Oskarżasz mnie o kłamstwo?  
\- Oskarżasz moją siostrę?  
\- Tchórz!  
\- Zdrajca!  
\- To ty zdradzasz, moją siostrę!  
\- Zabiję!  
Aldona rzuca się ich rozdzielać po raz pierwszy. Kaźmierz odchodzi skonsultować się z mamą, ale Olgierd musi mieć ostatnie słowo:  
\- Lol, sam rządzić nie umiesz?  
Aldona rzuca się rozdzielać po raz drugi. Cięcie.

W żeńskiej części rodu też kwasy, Kunegunda łazi za Jadwigą i usilnie domaga się, by to jednak Bolka zrobić królem. No maaamo, ale ja tak proszę, maaamo, Bolko przynajmniej umie dowodzić i ogarnia księgi, no maaamo, Kazio to taki przypałowiec, cała szkoła się z niego śmieje! W tym zamku wybiło chyba jakieś Źródełko Młodości, bo wszystkich cofa mentalnie do podstawówki. Kazio przypałowiec wpada z prośbą o rozmowę. Kunegunda, zazdrosna o uwagę matki, domaga się wspólnej modlitwy.  
\- Nie ma nic ważniejszego od modlitwy, prawda, mamo?  
Jadwiga cierpliwie tłumaczy, że pomodlą się za chwilę, a teraz musi pogadać z Kaziem na osobności. Kunegunda odchodzi fochać w kąciku.

W tak zwanym międzyczasie Olgierd przekonuje Aldonę do wyjazdu na Litwę. Hurra, sypmy konfetti! Cud! Cud się zdarzył!

I pociągnął za sobą następne cuda: w marcu zakwitły pomarańczowe lilie. Kucharka, rozradowana, przystraja nimi Aldonią porcję kaszy.

Jadwiga do rozmowy proponuje Kazimierzowi ziółka. Naprawdę nie chciałam tutaj rzucać żarcików o jaraniu, ale zostałam ubiegnięta: otóż sama Jadzia tłumaczy z chichotem, że ten napar leczy i poprawia humor. W przypływie ziołowej szczerości wyjawia też, że Aldona z dziećmi to jeden wielki problem, że chętnie by je wyrzuciła w cholerę (coby nie zakłócały koronacji) i że królowa jest tylko jedna, więc ona, Jadwiga, koroną ni synem dzielić się nie zamierza. Rozmowa toczy się w wykuszu; im dalej w las, tym bardziej Kazimierz wygląda, jakby chciał wyskoczyć oknem.  
Aha, poza tym Jadzia nie wierzy w żadne spiski, a Olgierd to pogański foliarz.

Kolejny sielski obrazek z życia plebsu: wnętrze ubogiej chałupy. Dziatwa w milczeniu stuka się glinianymi ptaszkami. Matka się śmieje. Wpada złowrogi blondas, daje młodszemu szczenięciu pieniążka, szczenię ma lecieć na Wawel do tatusia.

Wracamy na Wawel. Kazimierz stwierdza, że debet w skarbcu debetem w skarbcu, ale pogrzeb ma być z pompą. Skarbnik, bliski omdlenia, pyta:  
\- A ten nagrobek konieczny teraz? Może trochę później?  
\- Nie. Sprowadź najlepszego artystę, niech zaczyna.  
Wygląda na to, że latem wszyscy będą jedli szczaw i mirabelki, po ciemku, bo świece zjedzą już wcześniej. Ale co zrobić, nie Kazia wina, że wyniósł z domu tak fatalne wzorce.  
A tak w ogóle, to podwoić straże i próbować potraw, i nie, nie obchodzi mnie, że mama wydała te polecenia już wcześniej.

Kucharka zwiała na podgrodzie z obawy, by jej nie posądzono o otrucie (nikt nie umarł) czy wnoszenie podejrzanych substancji (czyli tego woreczka, którego nikt poza nią nie widział). Kuzyn-ochlejus wykorzystuje moment trzeźwości, by przekonać ją do powrotu.

W komnatach Aldony trwają przygotowania do wyjazdu. Olgierd drzemie sobie na kamiennym bloku, dwórki się uwijają z tobołami, Cudka smęci, że nie chce jechać na Litwę, bo jej ojciec miał tam odsiadkę. No proszę, po pięciu odcinkach ktoś sobie przypomniał, że dziewucha jest ocalałą z pożogi ostatnią Mohikanką! Może jakieś PTSD zapodają, może pogłębią postać? A takiego, okazuje się, że Cudce nie doskwiera bynajmniej stres pourazowy, tylko foch niedopchnięciowy, tzn. trzaska drzwiami i kuframi, bo chcą ją oddalić od Kazimierza.

Łokietek dalej w łóżku, troskliwie przykryty kołderką, otoczony płonącymi gromnicami. Milutko, cieplutko, nic, tylko gnić w oczach. Okazuje się jednak, że zwłoki Piastów miały jakieś właściwości afrodyzjakalne, bo Kazimierzem i Cudką, modlącym się nad nieboszczykiem, zaczynają trząść żądze. Dyszą ciężko oboje, przebierają kolankami, wpijają się w siebie wzrokiem jak dwa bazyliszki w rui. Raptem wstają. Już oczekuję padnięcia sobie w ramiona i pochędóżki na królewskim truchle, gdy nagle – nie wiem, Cudce przypomina się jakieś włączone żelazko czy cyborg do naoliwienia, bo daje w długą. Kazimierz z zawstydzoną miną zaczyna liczyć gromnice, coby mu napięcie opadło.  
Patologii na rynku pracy ciąg dalszy. Strażnicy dowiadują się, że dzisiaj nikt do domu nie wraca, chuj z czekającymi rodzinami, służba jest służba, nadgodziny se odbierzecie w następnym kwartale. Niektóre rzeczy są, jak widać, niezmienne.

Ale hejże, poznaliśmy wreszcie strażnika Rocha! A zatem, idąc drogą dedukcji, rodzina ugaszczająca złowrogiego blondasa to żona Rocha, syn Rocha i córka Rocha! Czekam z niecierpliwością na wyjaśnienie, kim jest „Syn mężczyzny”.

Blondas bawi się glinianym ptaszkiem. Szczenię wysłane na Wawel wraca i melduje, że cały zamek obeszło, a tatki nigdzie nie ma. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o podwojenie straży – ale też to żadna nowina, że źle traktowani pracownicy się nie przykładają. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli cała gwardia napluje solidarnie gościom do zupy.  
Tak czy inaczej, blondas postanawia zaanektować chałupę z rodziną w środku. Żeby umilić sobie czas, bawi się w perfekcyjną panią domu, maca powierzchnie w izbie i goni gospodynię do sprzątania.

No i następuje uczta. Już się nie będę po raz setny natrząsać z kaszy z chlebem (po wyskoczeniu z kasy na pogrzeb wszyscy jeszcze zatęsknią za tymi frykasami) i przejdę do ad remu. Otóż Jadwiga zarządza modlitwę za pomyślność nowego króla iii zaczyna się jazda. Stryjowie pytają perfidnie, kto będzie tym królem. Bolko się stawia, Jadwiga próbuje go usadzić kpiącym słowem („Tobie się zdaje, synek, że jedna zwycięska bitwa czyni cię królem?”) i swoim słynnym sacharynowym uśmiechem. Bolko odpala:  
\- Ja zmieniam swoje księstwo, a Kazimierz? Czy on zmienia coś oprócz swojej sypialni?  
Kaziu zrywa się i chce prać po mordzie, dopingowany przez Olgierda. Aldona rzuca się rozdzielać po raz trzeci, Bolko wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami, Jadźka zwraca się karcąco do Kunegundy, każąc przeprosić brata i stanąć w kącie, ale twarzą do ściany. Kundzia, która dorosła już mentalnie do lat piętnastu, odpyskowuje, że nie ma takiego zamiaru. A poza tym to matka jej nie kocha, nie rozumie i w ogóle się z nią nie liczy, foch! Kaźmirz, wkurwiony na całego, proponuje wszystkim niezadowolonym, by spotkali się po szkole za garażami… to jest, by jutro zebrali się w sali i wywalili, co komu leży na wątrobie. Jadwiga dla rozładowania emocji wznosi kolejny toast, tym razem za pomyślną podróż Aldony, na co Aldona wstaje i oświadcza, że się jednak rozmyśliła, nigdzie nie jedzie. ŁUP! Zatrzęsła się zastawa na stole. ŁUP! Wino chlusta gościom na podołki, kasza fruwa pod sufit. ŁUP! ŁUP! To Olgierd, załamany, zaczął rytmicznie walić głową w blat. Jak ja go rozumiem.


	7. Chapter 7

No i się doczekaliśmy. Po przystawkach złożonych z patrzenia, dyszenia i klęczenia, wreszcie będą seksy. Ale zanim bohaterowie dobiją do tej zdrowej uciechy, widza czeka dużo uciechy niezdrowej.

Jadwiga, jak w prawie każdej scenie otwierającej, klepie pacierze. Odklepawszy, postawia ratować koronę, chowając Kazimierza pod spódnicą. To znaczy, zamierza na obiedzie wprowadzić zakaz rozmów o polityce, żeby synkowi przykro nie było – znając jej metody, wszystkich niepokornych odeśle do kąta, a może nawet pogrozi pójściem do łóżka bez dobranocki.

Scenka rodzajowa z życia plebsu: złowrogiemu blondasowi znudziło się zaleganie w cudzej chacie, więc dla urozmaicenia wezwał węgierskich zakapiorów i podyrdał w las, gdzie uwiązał żonę Rocha (córkę Rocha, syna Rocha, z rozpędu też kapcie Rocha) do drzewa. Jako zakładników. O których Roch nijak się teraz nie dowie, bo odwala nadgodziny, ergo: i tak się nie przyłoży do zlecenia (tak, dobrze kombinujecie, to nasz dzielny stachanowiec był bezgłowym ninją z poprzednich odcinków).

Jadwiga z troską pochyla się nad ciężką pracą skrytobójców, ba, postanawia im ją ułatwić: kiedy kucharz wlatuje z sensacyjnym „Podejrzewam, że do zamku wniesiono truciznę”, Jej Wysokość w zawoalowany sposób daje do zrozumienia, by jej dupy nie zawracał. Bo co to znaczy „podejrzewam”? Wniesiono czy nie wniesiono? Masz jakichś podejrzanych? Nie? To wróć, jak ich nałapiesz. Nie, detale jej nie interesują, straż i tak jest na granicy strajku, nie będziemy wszystkim dokładać zmartwień. W ogóle napijmy się jeszcze ziółek, skuteczne są.  
Szambelan wykopuje kucharza za drzwi. Ten, niesiony siłą rozpędu, wpada do kuchni, gdzie litewska kucharka siedzi zapłakana, bo łojzicku, łojzicku, teraz to ją na bank wtrącą do ciemnicy. Dzielny kuchmistrz zaczyna przeprowadzać dochodzenie i z miejsca łapie poszlakę. Czy się kręcił kto obcy po kuchni? Ano kręcił. Tu następuje rysopis podejrzanego:  
\- Normalnie wyglądał, jak każdy chłop. Rozumu mało, wstydu jeszcze mniej.  
Okej, dochodzenie zamknięte. Kucharz z ulgą ordynuje przejście do poważnych tematów, tj. gotowania kaszy.

Po dłuższym namyśle i paru sztachach zioła Jadwiga uznaje, że jednak należałoby poczynić jakieś kroki. Rozsiada się więc na drewnianym tronie jak Korwin na Żelaznym i z braku spiskowców (w których zresztą nadal nie wierzy) nakazuje ścięcie kogokolwiek, mało to w Krakowie przestępców? Niech się ludziska boją królowej, jak już mają zachcenie się bać. Aha, kucharz „widzący wszędzie truciznę” dołączył do Osobistej Królewskiej Listy Foliarzy.

No i mamy moment zdrowej radości, Aldona szczęśliwie doholowała niekumatego małżonka do łóżka. Mimo satynowego giezłeczka nadal ma problem z wyrugowaniem z głowy Kazia Kobiety Jego Życia. Oj, wzdycha Kaziu, gdyby mama wiedziała, że ja teraz z tobą w Wielkim Poście, po śmierci ojca… Aldona, niezrażona, zaleca mu mniej myśleć o matce przy żonie, więcej o żonie przy matce, i proponuje roleplay. Ona będzie wieśniaczką, on wieśniakiem, ich komnata stodołą. O, proszę, już mu sypie garść kłosów (coś, co każdy trzymał przy łóżku) na gołą klatę. Ponieważ Kaziu woli jednak roleplay w trochę innym klimacie, zmienia płytę i udaje, że garść kłosów to korona. I zaczyna o polityce et interesach, co rozpala pana męża potężnie, aż się echo niesie korytarzem.  
Skąd wiem, że się niesie? Bo kamera, miast na żyrandol, robi najazd na haftującą Cudkę – a juści, w korytarzu. Widać biedaczka zwykle urzęduje w nogach Aldoniego łóżka. Teraz zaś siedzi sobie, wyszywa krzyżyki i zaraz kociej mordy dostanie, tak pilnie nasłuchuje. Voyeurystyczne uciechy przerywa jej dowódca gwardii, chcący wyciągnąć Kaźmierza na umówione spotkanie. Cudka rzuca się Rejtanem na drzwi, ale odgłosów intensywnej młócki przecież kiecką nie zasłoni, więc sobie zaczyna podsłuchiwać we dwoje z dowódcą. Temu nawet udziela się nastrój, próbuje przyflirtować, komplementując haftowane krzyżyki – ale nie dla psa kiełbasa. Cudka ogląda się za facetami z własną komnatą.  
Kazimierz (ubrany w tempie ekspresowym) wypada i informuje, że pukało się, tfu, że należało do drzwi zapukać.  
\- Ale wtedy – błyska dowcipem dowódca – musiałbym Cudkę zabić albo związać!  
\- Taka straż przydałaby się przy brrramie Wawelu – mruczy Kazimierz, taksując dwórkę wzrokiem. Po czym wali kielicha i odchodzi, od niechcenia dopinając negliże.

Średniowieczny Franek Dolas upija się z żałości nad domniemanym królobójstwem. Mniejsza o niego, ewidentnie robi za pretekst do pokazania karczmy, a karczma znowu robi za pretekst do wywołania u mnie zawału. Weszli, kurwa, Krzyżacy. A przynajmniej tak wnoszę po małych krzyżykach z tasiemki, doszytych do płaszczy – ale pewności nie mam, bo dwaj z nich mieli na głowach hełmy strażackie, a trzeci – kurrrwa mać – husarski z pawim czubem. Co ja gadam, czubem? Czuby to mieli Krzyżacy u Forda, ten tutaj wyrwał nieszczęsnemu ptakowi z kupra cały ogon, przez co wygląda trochę jak komtur, a trochę jak tancerka z Rio.  
Franek Dolas ucieka przed Niemcami, tamci spokojnie żłopią piwko.

Olgierd, doszedłszy do siebie po ostatniej serii headdesków, próbuje chociaż namówić siostrę do odesłania Cudki. Aldona mierzy go bazyliszym wzrokiem i oznajmia, że sama se da radę. No ciekawe, utopi dziewuchę w fosie czy otrzebi małżonka?  
Jak se chcesz, stwierdza Algirdas, ale na ucztę z tymi świrami nie idę. Dajcie bogi, żeby sobie prywatnie upolował jakąś kiełbasę. 

Kolejna scenka z życia plebsu: węgierskie zakapiory okupują chałupę, złowrogi blondas przeszukuje. Czego szuka? „Dowodu na to, że nie żartujemy”. Co jest tym dowodem? Wyciągnięty zza tapczanu gliniany kogut. Blondas, potrząsając nim złowrogo, grozi kamerzyście wizytą na Wawelu.

Na Wawelu upragniona uczta dyplomatyczna, czyli tradycyjna rodzinna zadyma. Gdyby Łokietek dożył, toby tu odmłodniał – nawet toastu nie domówiono do końca, a zaczyna się naparzanka, ten nie pije, tamten kapuje, inny dość ma już duperel w domu i nie potrzebuje króla, jeszcze inny chce demokracji, a w ogóle podzielmy Polskę jak za Krzywoustego, co może pójść źle? Kunegunda wybiera sobie ten moment, by wywalić matce długo gromadzone żale. Grzeczna była, za mąż wyszła, wyjechała w cholerę, a korony ni kucyka nie dostała! Matka jej nie kocha!

W kuchni dla odmiany widowiskowa wsypa: Franek Dolas wtacza się, przysłonięty dla niepoznaki pękiem kopru, ale jego brak rozumu i godności człowieka prześwieca poprzez zielsko. Kucharka podnosi larum.  
\- Melduję posssłusznie – melduje wezwanym strażnikom Franek – że ja niechsąąący króla zabiłem.

Pamiętacie nowe obostrzenia na Wawelu? No wiecie, żeby wzmóc czujność i takie tam? Do kelnerzyny, niosącego ziółka dla Jadwigi, najwyraźniej wiadomości nie dotarły, bo zaczepiony na korytarzu przez strażnika Rocha, beztrosko oddaje mu tacę. Zresztą podczaszy też nie pyta, czemu Roch kelneruje. Wawel działa jak taki Bogdanex, gdzie żaden pracownik nie ma stałego zakresu obowiązków – dzisiaj kucharz robi dochodzenie, jutro strażnik parzy kawę dla szefowej, pojutrze pewnie Aldona tymi ręcyma będzie myć podłogi. Wszystko na umowę o dzieło.  
Perypetie obsługi są o wiele ciekawsze niż tocząca się w tle piastowska nawalanka. Rodzinka nadal najeżdża na Kazimierza, tamten milczy, Jadwiga sznuruje usta. Typowe spotkanie z krewnymi.

Szambelan czy inny diaboł zaczyna przepytywać Dolasa. Franek zapodaje kolejne w tym odcinku arcydzieło rysopisu:  
\- Taki dziwny, w kapturze, wysoki, ale nie za duży.  
I zostaje zawleczony w pętach do karczmy, żeby pokazać, gdzie chleją jego mocodawcy. Ciekawe, jakie kroki planuje straż: zamontują podsłuch czy pobiorą ślady, zidentyfikują DNA i w ten sposób namierzą zakapiorów?  
\- Widziałeś kogoś w kapturze? – zwraca się straż do karczmarza.  
\- Ależ skąd, panie oficerze! – zarzeka się karczmarz. – Tylko Węgrzy i ten ochlejus!  
Myśl, że Tajemniczy Mocodawca mógł… no nie wiem… zdjąć kaptur?... nie zaświtała w głowie żadnego ze śledczych.

Cyk! Dostajemy przebitkę na galopujących rycerzy Zakonu Strażackiego.

Cyk! I wróciliśmy na Wawel, gdzie strażnik Roch, wspierając się leniwie na halabardzie, daje złowrogiemu blondasowi do zrozumienia, że zaraz powiadomi PIP o mobbingu i zalegających zapłatach. Zlecenie wykonane, woreczek poleżał na półce, dwa tysiące netto i uwolnienie rodziny się należy. Blondas, zakutany w kaptur franciszkański (co jest bardzo sprytne, bo wcześniej miał kaptur świecki, niebieski) pokazuje… glinianego kogutka. Gliniane ptaszki robią w Krakowie jeszcze bardziej piorunujące wrażenie niż obcięte palce, bo Roch natychmiast zamyka jadaczkę.  
W tym momencie dowiadujemy się, dokąd galopował komtur z Rio. W posły na Wawel, a gdzieżby.

Rodzinna dysputa ciągnie się bardziej niż obrady sejmu, a poziom pikuje do takich ciętych ripost:  
\- Ludzie boją się wojny!  
\- Sam się boisz!  
Do „twojej starej” nie dojechaliśmy tylko dlatego, że służący, podpijający ukradkiem z pańskich dzbanków, zwalił się na podłogę z pianą na uściech, po czym zszedł był. Kazimierz skwapliwie korzysta z okazji do zmiany tematu i ryczy:  
\- ZDRADA NA WAWELU!  
Ufff.


	8. Chapter 8

Zaczniemy od zbiorowego flashbacka. Przypomnijcie sobie ten moment, kiedy mieliście napisać zadanie domowe, ale byliście zbyt zakaterzeni, skacowani lub zniechciejowani, by myśleć, więc po prostu przepisaliście podręcznik, zmieniając tylko trochę słownictwo. To się właśnie przydarzyło z dialogami w odcinku ósmym – wszyscy, ale to wszyscy bohaterowie powtarzają rzeczy, które już wiemy. Nawet cyborgom nie darowano i wgrano im w syntezatory mowy stare pliki. No, żałość straszliwa, a orka (dla mnie) ciężka. 

Kunegunda, którą od rewelacji poprzedniego odcinka rozbolała głowa, kładzie się do łóżka; szósty zmysł podpowiada mi, że przed nami kolejny maraton wylegiwania się, zwłaszcza, że Kundzia powinna być albo od dwóch lat martwa, albo już zamawiać sobie trumnę. No nieważne. Jadwiga swoim zwyczajem przychodzi poprzeszkadzać. Hasło na dziś: Węgrzy ziomki, Litwini chuje, Zachowie, przypał, rodzinka zawsze razem. Słowo daje, litewska fiksacja Jadwigi zaczyna dorównywać tej współczesnej, smoleńskiej. Dochodzi nawet do tezy, że to Aldona stoi za otruciami, a w trzeciej minucie agonii Łokietka było słychać strzały. Kunegunda, słuchając tych pierdół, wyglądała, jakby rozważała kipnięcie ewakuacyjne. 

Kaźmirz udziela audiencji Krzyżakowi z Rio. Nie podejmuję się relacjonowania tej rozmowy, bo konkretów tam padło tyle, co w odezwach episkopatu. Na hełm z pawim kuprem patrzyłam. Cholera, piękny jest.

Potem następuje przebitka artystyczna: „Korona Królów” w martwej naturze. Na trumnie okrytej czarnym kocykiem spoczywa drewniana korona, drewniany model Świętego Granatu Ręcznego i kula do ucierania ciasta. Właściwie mogłabym już skończyć streszczanie, twórcy sami się streścili jednym dłuższym kadrem. Bravo, bravissimo.  
Rodzina przychodzi się pożegnać i… hm. Pamiętacie, co pisałam o afrodyzjakalnych właściwościach zgniłego Łokietka? Otóż zapachy dolatujące spod wieka wprawiły Jadwigę w istne upojenie. Staruszka z przyspieszonym oddechem i rozmarzonym uśmiechem zaczęła głaskać trumnę. W tle zagrało „Careless Whisper”, rodzinka w zmieszaniu popatrzyła po kątach, a Jadźka dalej zmysłowym krokiem obchodziła nieboszczyka, miziając kir z każdej strony. Przed niesmacznymi scenami ratuje wszystkich Kunegunda, rzucając się z krzykiem na trumnę. Uff.

Wielka seria powtórek: strażnik Roch domaga się wypłaty, zakapiory domagają się bicia w dzwony, cyborgi domagają się bajki o miłości. To znaczy nie wszyscy w jednej scenie, ale co Wam będę powtarzać, czytaliście poprzednie odcinki. Jedyne novum stanowi to, że cyborgi zostały zamknięte w komnatce z wiedźmą i dwórkami, a Rochem szoruje się stół.   
Swoją drogą, cymbał z tego Rocha. Uwiesiłby się raz u sznura, zadzwonił i byłoby po problemie. 

Wdowa po degustatorze postanawia pozbyć się syna. Zamiast odszkodowania chce wysłać gówniarza do roboty na Wawel, a nuż go też szlag trafi.   
Tymczasem dwórka-randomka zwierza się Cudce, że tatko nie zezwala jej na zamążpójście, bo jakże kibic Lecha miałby dopuścić do stołu kibica Unii Tarnów. Znaczy, ojcu-Wielkopolaninowi ma niby przeszkadzać zięć z Krakowa, a wątek w tej chwili nie wnosi absolutnie nic. 

Franek Dolas siedzi w lochu. Olgierd też siedzi w lochu, bo jako krasnolud czuje się bardziej swojsko pod ziemią; swoją drogą, do (brodatej) twarzy mu z takim tłem. Przychodzi pani Dolasowa z kołaczem, a jej mąż idiota, zamiast rzucić się na ukryty w cieście pilnik, zaczyna powtarzać swoje smęty o przyprawach i kapturach. Olgierd wyciąga dane o strażniku Rochu i daje w długą, przepytywać każdego kolejnego sługę, gdzie on. 

Kondukt pogrzebowy pomylił schodki i niechcący wlazł do sali jadalnej; wszyscy jednak zachowali fason i z godnością pomaszerowali dalej, okrążając stoły i słupy. Kazimierz, z marsową miną niosący Święty Granat i kulę do ucierania, wyglądał szczególnie dostojnie. Do twarzy mu z tym drewnem jak Olgierdowi z Morią. 

Strażnik Roch znowu wciela się w ninja truciciela. Ale w jakim stylu! Otóż staje w przejściu z blaszaną konewką i, nie dając faka za mijających go kolegów, wsypuje do niej biały proszek. W sumie sprytny trik psychologiczny, nikt by przecież się nie spodziewał, że truciciel będzie sobie spokojnie truł na widoku.   
Następnie nasz chytry knuj idzie z konewką do komnaty cyborgów. Szybka narada za drzwiami (dwórki miały nikogo nie puszczać). Cudka uchyla drzwi. „Piiiić” – zgrzytają zawiasy, a nie, to jednak cyborg. Roch próbuje wcisnąć babie konewkę. Cudka staje okoniem. Roch nie daje za wygraną. Cyborg trzeszczy. Wtem wpada Olgierd, a niedoszły królobójca wydudla zawartość konewki i z hukiem pada na podłogę, na pożegnanie krzycząc, że mu rodzinę w lesie uwiązali. No zajebiście, totalnie widzę, jak oddział będzie teraz objeżdżał calusieńką puszczę, bez nijakich wskazówek co do lokalizacji więźniów.   
Trupa zostawiono w korytarzu. Przewrócił się, niech leży. 

Wiadomość o zamachu przerywa Kazimierzowi stypę. Sam Kazimierz przerywa szuranie matki („Litwini! W zamku pełno Litwinów, a w kuchni widziałam ślady trotylu!”) i z ulgą zawija się do komnaty córek, robić dochodzenie.   
– Łeee – duka jeden z cyborgów. O matko z córkiema, czy nie mogliście po prostu wmontować im urządzenia z lalek-niemowląt? Tamte przynajmniej umiały realistycznie płakać. Mimikę z kolei miały porównywalną, mniejszy cyborg, uczepiony maminej spódnicy, prezentuje światu liczko pogodne jak logo Gadu-Gadu.   
Kazimierz próbuje uruchomić cyborga numer trzy, tego węgierskiego. No chodź tu, mówi, taś taś, kici kici. Cyborg nic. Kazimierz robi przyklęk i próbuje przywołać robota gestem. Migracja danych trwa. Wreszcie cyborg sztywnym krokiem i z kamienną miną podchodzi, by paść ojcu w ramiona.   
Swoją drogą, właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę, że robociki nigdy nie robią hałasu, bawią się w milczeniu, siedzą cicho, no cudowne by były do mieszkania w bloku. 

Węgierskie zakapiory siedzą z blondasem w karczmie. Tu również cisza rzuca się w uszy, widać knajpa dla głuchoniemych. Oraz dla niewidomych – kiedy blondas przykłada nóż do gardła jednemu z zakapiorów, nikt nie reaguje, ani się nie chcą przyłączyć, ani powstrzymać zadymy, ani dowiedzieć o co kaman. Każdy siedzi w swojej banieczce i patrzyłby w smartfona, gdyby tylko miał smartfona i sprawne oczy. 

Olgierd to chyba dysponował końmi gończymi, bo bezbłędnie namierza żonę Rocha, syna Rocha i córkę Rocha. Rodzinka leży z uwiązanymi w górze rękami i wyrazem boleści na twarzach, robiąc świętego Sebastiana w wersji soft. Algirdas leje im w gardła wodę („Nieprzytomnemu? Iście zdurniałeś, Vell”), twarde sztuki nie umierają zadławione, ekipa ratunkowa odcina ich od drzewa, Olgierd pędzi do prasłowiańskiej karczmy.  
Złowrogi blondas przygląda się zza drzewa, jak mu dewastują instalację artystyczną.

I jest akcja! I tradycja! W karczmie wywiązuje się napierdalanka między oddziałami Wawelu a węgierskimi zakapiorami, a jest zrobiona w stylu, który może pamiętacie ze starego Wiedźmina: otóż wszyscy młócą powietrze bez ładu i składu, tną kogoś spoza kadru, również zza kadru wypadają martwi i robią wszystko, by widz nie mógł się rozeznać, kto kogo. Oczywiście zwyciężają Polacy.  
Dowódca gwardii pyta ocalałego zakapiora, gdzie się ukrywa facet w kapturze. Węgier robi wielkie oczy. Jakim, kurwa, kapturze? Może na ich randkach szpion beret nosił. Może chaperon. Może świecił łysą pałą czy powiewał długim rozpuszczonym włosiem spod wianka. Może, kurwa, te ćwoki rozważą wreszcie możliwość, że szpion czasem kaptur zdejmuje i skupią się na innych znakach rozpoznawczych?  
Dowódca wyciąga z kieszeni zakapiora klamkę. Nie pistolet, tylko taką drzwiową gałkę w stylu lat 90-tych, masywną, okrągłą i z połyskiem. Osz cholera, toż to klamka z herbem Zachów! Ale przecie Zachowie nie żyją, to po jak mogą się mścić?   
\- No nie wiem, kurwa – ziewa Olgierd, ciągle trzymając zakapiora pod nożem. – To może mają takie klamki w drzwiach do krypty? A skoro już o trupach mowa…  
I nie dowiemy się, czy wreszcie dźgnie zakapiora, bo następuje wyciemnienie. Napisy. Nadal nie wiemy, kim jest Syn Mężczyzny (może to ten, co go matka pcha na śmierć?).


	9. Chapter 9

Jaka ja byłam głupia. Sądziłam, że w ostatnim odcinku twórcy zrobili klasyczny cliffhanger i jak zostawiliśmy zakapiora z nożem na gardle, tak go z nożem odnajdziemy. Gdzie tam! Nie poznałam się na wyrafinowanej sztuce pani Łepkowskiej! Akcja w karczmie nie była żadnym cliffhangerem, tylko początkiem subtelnego przejścia między dwiema aluzjami do Wiedźmina. Skończyliśmy na wiedźmińskiej zadymie (hm, tej z odcinka ze strzygą?), a teraz dostajemy nawiązania do odcinka o Jeżu z Erlenwaldu.

Noc, ciemności poruszane pełganiem pochodni, reflektory za oknami srebrzą prawie jak księżyc (który w średniowiecznym Krakowie jest w ciągłej pełni), kotary falują, korytarzem leci dziewoja. Tutaj zamiast Pavetty dosłownie lewitującej dostajemy Cudkę poginającą na bosaka. Dzielna nasza dwórka jakowąś magią GPS-ową namierza Kazimierza wietrzącego szlafrok. Albo obnażającego się do księżyca. Albo opalającego się po wampirzemu. Pojęcia nie mam, jakim mrocznym celom służy rozchylanie szlafroka w oknie, kiedy naprzeciwko nie ma innych okien. Cudkę w każdym razie na ten widok zamurowuje z zachwytu.  
\- Zabierz ode mnie tę miłość, Boże – mamrocze odurzona. – Przyniesie mi tylko cierpienie. On należy do innej.  
Nie mogę mieć do niej pretensji o śladowe ilości żaru, jaki wkłada w tę kwestię – w końcu wszyscy wiemy, że żar szkodzi drewnu.  
Za Cudką z mroku wyłania się rycerz proszalny Pełka. On nie pyta, on rozumie.

Magia rozpełzła się po Wawelu na całego: w komnacie Aldony zaczynają furkotać kotary. Jeden z cyborgów, ten w wyposażony w czujnik ruchu, zaczyna budzić matkę, ale zostaje najpierw zignorowany, a potem zagłuszony kołysanką; Aldona zawodzi przy tym tak upiornie, że nie tylko kotary powinny latać, ale szyby pękać, a wkurzeni lokatorzy walić pięściami w drzwi i wzywać straże.  
Zza feralnych kotar wyłania się Kazimierz, niemalże doprowadzając małżonkę do zawału. Ot, zagwozdka: szelest kotar stawia wszystkich na nogi, a dźwięk otwieranych drzwi nie. A może Kazimierz na fali ogólnej magiczności teleportował się za firany. Zapytacie, po jakiego diabła? Po diabła-erosomana. Na małżeńską pochędóżkę Kazimierz przyszedł. Deklaruje przy tym czule, że gdyby tak dzieciom coś się stało, to by machnął kopie zapasowe, tfu, gdyby dzieciom coś się stało… (dramatyczna pauza)  
Uczucia ojcowskie mu jednak mocno chłodną, gdy odkrywa progeniturę we własnym łóżku. Kaizmierz strzela królewskiego focha – „Ciągle jakieś posty, albo wojny, albo dzieci!” – i odchodzi z szelestem szlafroka.

Biją dzwony na jutrznię, a Jadwiga na klęczkach… haha, mam Was! Nie klepie pacierzy, tylko wykonuje rytmiczne headdeski, no, może raczej headaltary. Innymi słowy: wali głową o kant tego ołtarzyka, przed którym zwykle się modli, bo jej to (uderzanie, nie modlitwa) pomaga wytrząsnąć z głowy niemiłe sny o krewnych. Najwyraźniej Jadzia nie tylko nadal popija ziółka, ale też zakąsza je grzybami.  
Dwórka, która do niej zajrzała, uśmiecha się tylko, potakuje i chyłkiem umyka ku drzwiom.

Witanie się rycerza proszalnego z córką trwało do białego rana. No, ale czułości czułościami, a trzeba iść się zameldować władcy – tak w każdym razie postąpiłby zwykły rycerz. Albo może najpierw zawezwałby służbę i kazał przynieść sobie jakieś jadło i napitki, ale raz-raz, na jednej nodze!  
Pełka jednakże obyczajem wszystkich dziadów proszalnych sam zachodzi do kuchni, gdzie prosi o miskę zupy, kajając się przy tym za robienie kucharzowi kłopotu. Kucharz człek wielkoduszny, poruszony nędzą ugaszcza Pełkę po królewsku, ba, cesarsku! Królowie wszak żrą tutaj suchą kaszę, a Pełka dostał miskę zupy z serem, uprzednio porządnie obwąchaną na wypadek trucizny.  
Rycerz proszalny zabiera się do żarcia i plotkowania. Najpierw z grzeczności wywiaduje się o otrucia, potem przechodzi do spraw istotnych, czyli opowieści o węgierskiej kuchni.  
\- Prawda, że tam wszystko takie ostre?- dopytuje Cudka.  
Tak, kurde, w XIV wieku już sprowadzili paprykę. Pewnie tym samym tunelem czasoprzestrzennym, z którego Krzyżacy wzięli swoje kaski.  
Kucharka (swoją drogą, jedna z lepiej zagranych i bardziej charakterystycznych postaci w tym bordelu) pomstuje na kwaśną polską kuchnię. Nie żeby coś, ale Litwini mieli nawet osobnego bożka od kwaśnych potraw. Nie żartuję.

Przenosimy się do lochu, gdzie odtransportowano już węgierskich zakapiorów. Franek Dolas próbuje utworzyć kółko terapeutyczne, w którym wszyscy podzielą się swoimi obawami co do egzekucji, niestety Węgrzy bezlitośnie drą z niego łacha.

W kuchni Pełka odnotowuje jakąś taką melancholię u córeczki.  
\- Dobrze wiem – mówi z domyślnym uśmiechem – że masz w sercu kogoś jeszcze.  
Ja również z ręką na sercu: kompletnie zapomniałam, że Cudka z Kazimierzem ma uprawiać nie trójkąt, a czworokąt, ba, nawet pięciokąt, jeśli wliczyć Legolasa. Wzmiankowana lowelaska, sądząc ze spojrzenia uciekającego gdzieś w bok, też usilnie próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jak tamtemu niziołkowi było na imię. Dainty? Nie. Frodo nie, Bilbo nie, Dudu nie… Nie, nie…  
\- Muszę mieć pewność – ryczy Pełka – że Niemierza się tobą dobrze zaopiekuje!  
\- Niemierza? – podchwytuje skwapliwie Cudka. – No właśnie, Niemierza.  
Pełka wyraża zdziwienie, że córka nie dopytuje o swojego rycerza. Ta wykręca się, że „jak nie są jeszcze po słowie, to i wstyd wypytywać”. Ten moment wybiera sobie kucharka, by wciąć się z łopatologicznym sygnałem dla opornych. Tak, Kazimierz jest gorętszy niż sam święty Sebastian, tak, pół Wawelu, od pomywaczek po hrabiny gubi na jego widok majty, tak, Cudka również. Dotarło.  
Żebyśmy nie wątpili jeszcze bardziej, jaka to wspaniała z nich para, wchodzi jakiś dworzanin i z miejsca rzuca uwagą, iż z Pełkówny piękna kobieta. No, ale nie o dupach przyszedł pogadać, ma interes. Pogrzeb, panie Pełka, mówi to panu coś?  
O jasna cholera, to oni tego Łokietka NADAL nie pochowali? To po co była tamta zabłąkana procesja z poprzedniego odcinka? Wynieśli go, żeby nie mącił dworzanom w głowach oparami, czy takiego na pół rozpuszczonego wystawili na widok w katedrze, księżom na pokuszenie?  
Procesja żałobna za murami już dzisiaj, dowiaduje się Pełka. No i dobra, i pójdzie, nawet onuc nie zmieni po podróży.  
\- We wszystkich kościołach Krakowa lud i możni tego świata będą mogli pożegnać króla Władysława – informuje dworzanin.  
Aha, czyli w ostatnim orszaku trumna się wywaliła, przegniłe członki rozsypały, a teraz dla ukrycia wtopy roznosi się te szczątki po kościołach, że niby to specjalnie. Potem je pozbierają nazad i pochowają.  
\- Winienem jestem mojemu królowi dużo więcej, ale mogę choć tyle! – deklaruje mężnie Pełka. – Pomodlić się i pójść w procesji, muchy znad trumny poodganiać.

Jadwiga wydaje dwórce dyspozycje co do pogrzebu, a ja po raz kolejny nie jestem w stanie się skupić na dialogu, bo mnie pochłaniają ubrania aktorów. Nazwać tę kreację jasełkowymi gronostajami to obraza dla jasełek. Ktoś po prostu wziął biały polarowy koc, pociął na pasy, doszył do jednego pasa czarne farfocle i zarzucił Jadwidze na ramiona. Żeby chociaż ciął równo, do jasnej chędożonej gamratki! Żeby to przyszył do czegoś, krowia jego mać!  
Moje dalsze biadolenia przerwało wejście Aldony, Cudki i dwóch cyborgów.  
\- A gdzie trzeci!? – drze się Aldona.  
Taa. Pamięta ktoś, że wczoraj królewny prawie zostały otrute i w ogóle wzmożona czujność? Strażnicy, wkurzeni ostatnimi nadużyciami, robią chyba strajk włoski, bo brakującego cyborga szukają Aldona z Kaziem we własnych dostojnych osobach; ciekawe, czy chociaż strażnika Rocha uprzątnięto z podłogi, czy może będzie tam zalegał, aż nie przecieknie piętro niżej.

Żeby potrzymać nas trochę w napięciu, twórcy znowu przerzucają akcję do prasłowiańskiej karczmy. Okazuje się, że pani Dolasowa jest spokrewniona z miejskim katem. Prosi go więc i zaklina, jęczy i męczy, żeby Frankowi darował. Czego ta baba właściwie oczekuje, że kat na oczach tłumu rzuci toporem i powie „Pierdolę, nie robię”? Że on ma w ogóle cokolwiek do powiedzenia w kwestii tego, kogo ścina?  
Kat postanawia nie tłumaczyć kuzynce i oczywistości, zamiast tego radzi, by se znalazła nowego chłopa, może dla odmiany bardziej ogarniętego.  
\- A wiesz, dlaczego żadna ciebie nie chce?! – odgryza się Dolasowa.  
No nie wiem, może dlatego, że kat z racji zawodu był pariasem i zasadniczo traktowano go jak trędowatego?  
\- Bo tylko do tego się nadajesz, do mordowania i zbierania ścierwa, nie do miłości!  
Aha. Kat z karczmarzem tylko wymieniają zbaraniałe spojrzenia, no bo co mają powiedzieć?

Uff, alarm odwołany, cyborg numer trzy się znalazł. Siedzi sobie pod łóżkiem Łokietka, ogląda larwy lęgnące się w materacu i przeżywa lęki egzystencjalne, tj. boi się okropnie, że pewnego dnia zostanie zezłomowany. Kazimierz bierze robota na kolana i tłumaczy mu kojąco, że zezłomowanie to jak wyskoczenie z kiecki, pancerz zostaje na ziemi, dusza leci do Boga.  
\- Na golasa!? – gorszy się cyborg.  
Odnotowuję ten moment, bo to już TRZECI raz, gdy Korona Królów błyska dowcipem.

Pod murami idzie procesja, rzucająca biedakom pieniądze. Żeby zachęcić dziady proszalne, miotaniem grosiwa zajmuje się rycerz proszalny Pełka. Pani Dolasowa łapie bejmy i, sądząc z natchnionej miny, ma Plan.  
Plan polega na pomaszerowaniu do piekarza, potem do zamku (i kolejny random przechodzi nie niepokojony przez nikogo, straż się chyba oflagowała w stróżówce), potem do lochu. Może tym razem Franek znajdzie cholerny pilnik?  
\- Pożegnać się przyszłam – syczy Dolasowa, świadoma, że Węgrzy słuchają. – I da mszę dałam, i modlę się za ciebie, i żryj ten chleb wreszcie!  
Niestety Franek, speszony spojrzeniami kolegów, nic nie chwyta, zaczyna bełkotać o poćwiartowaniu rąk i wbiciu ich na pal. Aż się biedak popłakał z zażenowania sobą.  
\- Nie wstyd ci płakać w oczy niewieście? – prycha łamanym polskim jeden z Węgrów i tu następuje kompletna rozsypka. Franek zaczyna wyzywać żonę od diablic, węszyć zdradę, zarzucać przyjmowanie gachów i odgrażać się, że tego jej zza grobu nie daruje, że jęczał będzie, dzwonił łańcuchami będzie, ze studni i telewizorów wyłaził! A chlebem rzuca w chichoczących Węgrów, o! Taki jest twardy. Żeby sobie nikt nie myślał.

Teraz będę przez chwilę poważna, bo następuje naprawdę fajnie zagrana scena. Kazimierz dziękuje Olgierdowi za ujęcie trucicieli, Olgierd trochę się droczy („Nie boisz się mieć poganina na Wawelu?”), tamten daje do zrozumienia, że w dupie ma uprzedzenia i szwagra naprawdę ceni, do tego namawia na chrzest. Olgierd uśmiecha się tylko, dając do zrozumienia, że docenia dobre chęci, ale jednak podziękuje. Serio, gdyby cały serial był tak zagrany, nie pisałabym tych streszczeń. No, może bym tylko śmiechnęła z tego „Moje córki są pół Litwinkami, a pół chrześcijankami”.  
Potem następuje rozmowa z Aldoną i to też naprawdę przyzwoicie zagrany kawałek; w ogóle Aldona i Olgierd jako rodzeństwo mają więcej ognia niż wszystkie romantyczne pary razem wzięte.

A potem wracamy do chujowej normy. Pani Dolasowa wprowadza w życie plan B, czyli zaczyna truć dupę kucharzowi. Wszystko może sprowadzić, dosłownie wszystko (a zagnij pani te lilie w marcu i węgierską paprykę), a w zamian chce posłuchania u kanclerza.  
Kucharz sapie poirytowany, słusznie zresztą. Czemu tej kobiecie się roi, że on ma jakiekolwiek dojścia do…  
\- Roboty huk, nie wiem w co ręce włożyć, a ta mi jeszcze kanclerzem głowę zawraca!  
…  
…  
Nieważne.  
\- Przyjdź później – dodaje. – Wtedy się zobaczy.  
Wniosek z tego odcinka jest taki, że kucharz był na Wawelu pierwszą osobą po królowej.

Dolasowa, niezrażona, uruchamia plan C. Nie, nie przystawia nikomu noża do gardła, nie grozi podrzuceniem nowej trutki, nie daje nikomu w łapę. Korzystając z powszechnej nieuwagi (a co, kucharz nie strażnik, ma inne rzeczy do roboty niż pilnowanie obcych) porywa kosz bułek i dyla sali, w której kanclerz właśnie obiaduje. Próbuje załatwić sprawę jak Pełka w pierwszych odcinku: z jękiem i błaganiem uwiesza się panom u krawędzi stołu. Jednak kanclerz nie Władek, twardy jest, nie daje plebsowi drzeć na siebie pyska, zamiast słuchać każe wyrzucić babę z zamku.  
Ło matko, miałam rację z tym strajkiem straży. Wywlekaniem Dolasowej zajmuje się kucharz, gwardzistów ani widu, ani słychu.

Elge zbiera od Aldony ochrzan za grzebanie w magicznych utensyliach. Bo nie można wierzyć w dwóch bogów.  
\- Ani kochać dwóch mężczyzn – droczy się w odpowiedzi, na co Aldona zrywa swój wężowy wisiorek i ciska do kominka, ale niezbyt celnie. Sama widziałam, jak poleciał między kratę a palenisko. Mogliby chociaż powtórzyć tę scenę, zanim dali zbliżenie na płonącego węża.

Kunegunda wróciła do łóżka, by posymulować chorobę. Niestety, robi to przeraźliwie amatorsko: leży starannie uczesana w pozie „maluj mnie jak te francuskie dziewczyny”, ani jęknie, ani ciężej odetchnie. Już Jadwiga, drzemiąca obok, bardziej przypomina zwłoki.  
\- Gdybym była mężczyzną, siedziałabyś nade mną dzień i noc, jak przy ojcu? – upewnia się podejrzliwie Kundzia.  
\- Ale ty nie umierasz – tłumaczy jej matka, głaszcze i przekonuje, że córcię kocha nad życie, że wobec ulubionej ma największe wymagania, że…  
\- Pani – melduje służba – zajechała królowa Węgier.  
Jadwiga, cała w skowronkach, leci doglądać przygotowania pościeli dla gości. Kundzia siada na łóżku, robiąc rozżaloną minę. Nie wiem, na co umarła prawdziwa Kunegunda Łokietkówna, ale ta serialowa najwyraźniej umrze na złość matce.

Aldona, jak się okazuje, marudziła tylko dla zasady, a teraz siedzi przed kominkiem i domaga się wróżby. Egle ciska do ognia jakieś piórka, odpala kadzidełko, patrzy… Patrzy… Wrona czy inny gołąb przelatuje tuż za oknem, prawie doprowadzając dziewczyny do zawału…  
\- Śmierć – orzeka Egle.  
No i wykrakałam.


	10. Chapter 10

Słowem wstępu: scenarzyście naprawdę się nie chciało. Znowu lecimy na powtórkach, rozciąganiu wątków i grzebaniu Łokietka, a mi się czoło poradliło z wysiłku opowiedzenia o tym. Jedziemy.

Zaczyna się od triumfalnego dostarczenia pieczątki dla Kazimierza. Zbliżenie. Radosna muzyka. Dworacy rozpromienieni, pokaz pieczętowania listów bardzo edukacyjny, a dowódca gwardii nieszczęśliwy bo go ojciec przy tej okazji odpytuje z łaciny i dziwi się, że wychował półanalfabetę.   
Jakiż to dokument się pieczętuje i dlaczego bez wiedzy Kazimierza, pozostaje słodką tajemnicą. 

Kunegunda doskonali sztukę symulanctwa. Miota się w łożu, toczy błędnym wzrokiem dookoła i tylko dyszy mniej jak ciężko chora, a bardziej jak aktorka z niemieckiego porno.  
\- Jesteś rozpalona – konkluduje Jadwiga i próbuje wmusić córce ziółka na spadek napięcia.   
Kundzia jednak jest dzieckiem grymaśnym i brać leków nie chce. Jadwiga ucieka się więc do podstępu: sama upija trochę, mówiąc, że mmmm, takie dobre, no pyszne są te ziółka od ojca przeora. Córka łapie się na ten trik i grzecznie pije Vibovit.   
\- Zostaniesz ze mną? – upewnia się jeszcze.  
\- Zostanę, zostanę – zapewnia Jadwiga.  
W tym momencie dwórka, by zakomunikować przyjazd Elżbiety. Tak, zgadliście. Jadwiga wybiega z komnaty z ciągle nieodpitymi ziółkami w ręce. 

Następnie widzimy… Nie… Niemożliwe… Ja chyba śnię…  
Tak.  
Tak, moi drodzy.  
Korona Królów nareszcie zaserwowała nam aktorkę w porządnej kiecce. Takiej, która ani nie ma kolorów rodem z szafy Alutki, ani nie wisi na aktorce jak wór pokutny. Przestałam się dziwić, że wejście Elżbiety anonsowano przez jakieś pięć odcinków.  
Elżbieta wespół w zespół z Kazimierzem postanawia domknąć wreszcie wątek zakapiorów, nie wyjawiając przy tym niczego, czego byśmy już od połowy serii nie widzieli. Kolejny to raz, kiedy ciekawiej obserwuje się kiecki niż śledzi dialogi.

Kunegunda zniechęcona kolejną porażką, wstaje z wyra i zaczyna robić to, co jej wychodzi najlepiej: jojczy. Bo Elżbieta wjedzie i skradnie całą atencję, bo to zła cheerleaderka jest, bo na pewno uderzy w ten protekcjonalny ton (niby przywykłam do braku jakiejkolwiek stylizacji językowej, ale ta protekcjonalność zgrzytnęła mi jak zęby Jadwigi o pucharek).  
Zgodnie ze schematem wszystkich hajskulowych filmów obgadywana cheerleaderka staje za plecami niczego nieświadomej obgadującej. Tutaj schemat się załamuje, bo zamiast rozpocząć walkę na cienkie riposty, dziewczyny padają sobie w ramiona, udając, że nic się nie stało. 

W następnej scenie przenosimy się na korytarz, gdzie ma miejsce przemarsz cyborgów – niestety na trasie staje nasz Wielki Zapomniany. Znaczy, Niemierza. Egle strategicznie przepędza cyborgi gdzieś w bok, dzięki czemu Cudka może pobyć ze swoim rycerzem sam na sam, a także przyjąć podarek.   
Podarek, owinięty w kawał dywanika, okazuje się być tak badziewny, że kamerzyście wstyd było robić zbliżenie. Nie wiemy, broszka to, pierścień, bransoleta czy inny wisior, w każdym razie wężyk za dychę to musiał być przy tym Apart z Krukiem razem wzięte, bo nawet na drewnianej twarzy Cudki sęki układają się w wyraz zażenowania.   
\- Ale ja… - duka biedaczka, próbując wyjść z twarzą z tej sytuacji. – Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć.   
I ucieka, nie mogąc wymyślić niczego sensownego. Szkoda, że w XIV wieku nie wiedzieli jeszcze o alergiach na metale. 

Elżbieta nadal szeleści pozłocistą suknią przed kamerami. Kunegunda próbuje ją nomen omen przyćmić, wchodząc w swojej najlepszej żałobnej toalecie – i tak, znowu jojczy. Tym razem próbuje obgadać Aldonę, Elżbieta nie wyraża zainteresowania plotkami. Sami wiecie, jakie to przykre i niezręczne, gdy ktoś odmawia udziału w obgadaniu bliźniego. Od słowa do słowa wywiązuje się bitch fight, Elka zarzuca Kunegundzie czajenie się na koronę, Kunegunda po raz setny wyciąga sprawę Zachów, kanclerz bierze stronę Elżbiety, Kundzia, rozjuszona na maksa, sugeruje zamieszanie siostry w spisek przeciw Kaziowi. Sprzeczka w pokoju dziecinnym urywa się, kiedy wchodzi Jadwiga, a ja zaczynam podejrzewać, że jeszcze jeden taki występ Kunegundy i sama rodzina zaciuka ją w jakimś ciemnym kącie.   
\- Pomódlcie się za Kunegundę – proponuje Elżbieta na odchodnym. – Bardzo tego potrzebuje. Może spłynie na nią łaska mądrości.   
W komnacie niestety pustki, siostra nie ma pod ręką niczego, czym mogłaby w nią rzucić.

Teraz z kolei drama, ale nastoletnia, udziela się Aldonie.   
\- NIE CHCĘ TEJ SUKNI! – ryczy jak ranna klępa.  
Nie chce też iść na pogrzeb, stawiać czoła głupim siostrom Kazimierza ani kuć na sprawdzian z matmy.   
No i następuje sąd nad zakapiorami. Oskarżeni: zakapiory (Franek Dolas chyba znalazł wreszcie pilnik i zwiał). Oskarżyciele: wszyscy. Sędziowie: Elżbieta i Kazimierz. Obrońców: nie ma. Świadków nie przesłuchuje się, świecie jak zwykle płoną w biały dzień, a cała sprawa ma miejsce w jakiejś komnatce przechodniej.   
Wiecie co, odpuszczę sobie relację. Pokaz przystawiania pieczęci był już bardziej emocjonujący. W każdym razie zakapiory nie dają faka, a Kazimierz skazuje ich na storturowanie i ścięcie. Groźny jest przy tym bardzo, aż mu loczek spadł na oko. Szkoda, że go sobie nie odgarnął dmuchnięciem, jak to robiła Essi Daven.   
Wielce zabawnym znajduję iż w następny kadr przypada kucharce ostrzącej noże.

W kuchni tradycyjna już zadyma o postne żarcie – tym razem jednak darcie kotów stanowi rozgrzewkę do kulinarnych flirtów („Niech goście zobaczą, jak piękne są litewskie dania”) i czułego, obopólnego ustępstwa. Mówię bez kpiny: kucharz i kucharka byliby naprawdę fajnym shipem, przynajmniej mają jakąś dynamikę i znają się dłużej niż dwa spojrzenia.   
Aha, kucharz focha straszliwie o brak miejsca tuż przy królewskiej trumnie.

Komuś z ekipy bardzo spodobało się przystawianie pieczęci, więc robi się to drugi raz – przypieczętowany zostaje wyrok na zakapiory. Niby wiem, że w kinie nawet najbłahszą czynność można przedstawić dynamicznie (patrz: zamaszyste pisanie w Death Note), ale ten muzyczny, heroiczny galop przy wolnym laniu wosku i starannym przyciskaniu stempelka trochę jednak bawi. 

Następuje dłuuuugi moment edukacyjny. Żebyście nie musieli tego gniota oglądać, służę ciekawostką: w kondukcie pogrzebowym władcy jechał zwykle jeździec odziany w jego zbroję, na jego koniu (w tym wypadku także przykryty jego kocem), a za jeźdźcem postępowała kostucha. Takie symboliczne odejście nieboszczyka na amen. Koniec ciekawostek, to samo referuje gawiedź przyglądająca się konduktowi spod mostu.   
Pogrzeb Łokietka jest dokładnie tak rozczarowujący, jak można się było spodziewać. Nawet kamerzysta ma dość i stara się filmować jak najmniej. Widzimy więc mostek zwodzony, widzimy trumnę, Pełkę w zbroi z kocykiem, widzimy parę osób drepczących za trumną. Dzwony biją. Filmuje się albo z okna, albo zza ramienia gawiedzi. Z racji umieszczenia kamery najlepiej widać końskie zady. 

Msza chyba ma miejsce w tej samej komnatce, w której chrzczono i wydawano za mąż Aldonę, ale głowy nie dam. Ciasnota w każdym razie straszliwa mimo kameralności imprezy. Tyle dobrego że ten jeden raz wszechobecne świece mają wreszcie sens.   
Jeśli ciekawią Was średniowieczne obrzędy pogrzebowe, służę: można je podziwia od minuty 18:40. Radzę jednak ze szczerego serca, lepiej poszukać sobie źródeł pisanych i nie robić zasięgów leniom śmierdzącym, którym nawet nie chce się udawać, że mają pomysł na ten odcinek. 

Zaraz, gdzie to jeszcze nie byliśmy w tym odcinku? Ano tak, w sali jadalnej. Na wejściu zostaje udaremniony kolejny występ Kunegundy; Kundzia wyraźnie nastawia się na walkę o miejsce przy matce, Elka jednak odstępuje jej ten zaszczyt.   
Swoją drogą widać, że długo w domu nie była, bo na widok krakowskich, kaszowo-chlebowych rarytasów rzednie jej wina. Ba, decyduje się nawet zapijać winem, coby ból zmniejszyć. Oczywiście picie wina jest surowo zabronione z racji postu, Elżbieta jednak zapewnia, że przywiozła bezalkoholowe. No inaczej nie umiem wyjaśnić tego „Nie przywiozłam niczego, co by mogło złamać zasady”. Jadwiga godzi się poczęstować wszystkich łykiem na spróbowanie.   
Elka, nawet nie skosztowawszy, porywa się zza stołu i Kazimierza za sobą. Ha, widać to wino bezalkoholowe wniosła dla zmyły, a mocne trunki przemyciła studniówkowym obyczajem, za podwiązką i do konsumpcji w kibelku. 

Węgierskie zakapiory by nie rozpoznały konspiracji, choćby ta wyskoczyła z krzaków i kopnęła każdego w dupę. Wzywają do lochu jakiegoś łebka i co robią? Czy przemawiają szyfrem, czy chociaż, korzystając z powszechnej nieznajomości węgierskiego w zamkowym loszku, próbują opisać rzecz okrężnie? Gdzie tam. ZABIJ KRÓLA KAZIMIERZA, z wyraźnym akcentem na „Kazimierza”, żeby nawet głuchy nie miał wątpliwości. Jeśli mistrz małodobry jest takim profesjonalistą jak oni, tortury będą niewiele ostrzejsze niż nowa seria My Little Pony.

Kazimierz dobrym gospodarzem jest, nie ścierpiałby, gdyby siostra popijała w latrynie. Małpki wyciągają we własnej (ciekawe, czy wietrzonej) Łokietka komnacie. Elżbieta, mocno już podpita, dla zachowania równowagi łapie się za kolumienki łoża.   
\- Cierpiał? – pyta, patrząc szklanym wzrokiem w pościel.  
Kazimierz, też solidnie zamroczony, długo zbiera zgłoski.  
\- Chyba bardziej bolała go utrata chuja…   
Zdębiałam. Przewinęłam.  
KUJAW. Bardziej bolała go utrata Kujaw. Proszę nie posądzać mnie o brudne myśli, Kaziowi naprawdę język się już mocno plącze.   
\- Znałaś go… - ciągnie w przypływie pijackiej melancholii. – Wiesz, co było dla niego ważne.  
\- Co mówił? – dopytuje Ela. – Wspominał o mnie?  
Kazimierza fantazja ponosi, zaczyna walić epicką ściemę o laudacji na cześć Elżbiety w wykonaniu konającego. Elżbieta jednak aż tak narąbana nie jest, by dać się nabrać.   
\- Co naprawdę mówił? – naciska.   
\- Żebym pokonał Krzyżaków i odzyskał Kujawy.  
Co jak wiemy, też jest ściemą, bo Łokietek ostatnim tchnieniem rzęził „Pomożesz mu, pomożesz mu pomożesz mu”. Elżbieta odpuszcza tym razem. Puszcza też kolumienki, nie upada całkiem prostym krokiem podchodzi do brata i zapewnia wylewnie, że zawsze pomoże, wojska przyśle, małpki i kiełbasę po całym Wawelu poukrywa, a jak ktoś przeszkodzi w koronacji, to…  
\- Mam nadzieję, ze nikt nie przeszkodzi – mamrocze Kazimierz i następuje złowrogie wyciemnienie.


	11. Chapter 11

Po ostatecznym pogrzebaniu i przebiciu kołkiem Łokietka w mieszkańców Wawelu znowu wstąpiło trochę życia. Aż biskup udzielił dyspensy na polowanie.  
Jadą więc panowie, jadą, dupy wytrząsając w siodle tak pokracznie, że aż poczułam między nami nić siostrzeństwa (dawno temu chodziłam na szkółkę jeździecką; instruktorzy nie mogli pojąć, jakim cudem każda kończyna gibie mi się w innym rytmie niż pozostałe). Jadą borem, jadą lasem, częstują się ananasem. A w każdym razie bullshitem soczystym jak ananas: otóż Kazio referuje Olgierdowi, że w Polsce baby w domu siedzą, a nie na polowania jeżdżą. No więc ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że legendarna baba w domu to pobożne życzenie smutnych panów z TVP, a damy jak najbardziej na polowania jeździły – istniała nawet etykieta dotycząca tego, jaki gatunek ptactwa łowczego wypada przydzielić paniom, a jaki panom. Ikonografia istnieje. Istnieją wreszcie „Krzyżacy”, w których właśnie na polowaniu Zbyszko obściskuje się w krzakach z Danuśką.  
W tym odcinku również kryją się aluzje, nie jestem tylko pewna: do Wiedźmina czy do streszczeń Wiedźmina pióra Radka Teklaka. W każdym razie jak Teklak natrząsał się z polowań na grubego zwierza przy użyciu pustułek, tak i ja się ponatrząsam z polowania na niedźwiedzia przy wykorzystaniu sokołów. Chłopcy się przekomarzają, niedźwiedź czai w krzakach, biskup kozaczy, śmiechom i dokazywaniom nie byłoby końca, gdyby dla kontrastu nie zaserwowano sceny z komnat niewieścich.

Tak, Jadwiga znowu się modli, tym razem chórem z córkami. Synowa też bierze w tych przyjemnościach udział, ale tylko fizycznie; dobrze, że wszyscy mają już uszykowane żałobne stroje, bo wnosząc z miny, Aldona zaraz skona z nudów. Wreszcie, skarcona przez teściową za nikły entuzjazm, wybucha:  
\- Siedzimy ciągle w tym lochu! Te kawałki ciała są straszne!  
Kamera najeżdża na suszony paluch w szklanej kuli, Aldona zaś zbiera kolejny opieprz, tym razem za brak szacunku dla świętych relikwii. A w ogóle zamiast narzekać mogłaby czasem iść na rozdawanie jałmużny, ciekawsze to niż odbijanie sobie tyłka w siodle.  
\- Czemu nie mogłam jechać na polowanie?! – nie ustępuje. – Strzelam z łuku lepiej niż oni wszyscy!  
\- Ponieważ – ucina Jadwiga – żaden z nich nie jest żoną następcy tronu.  
…  
…  
Pojęcia nie mam, co Jadwiga raczyła mieć na myśli. Że gdyby jechały inne żony, to Aldona też by mogła? Że gdyby któryś z łowczych okazał się trans i został czyjąś żoną, to by mogła? Że Aldona ma poślubić inną kobietę? Łeb mi pęka, sama wybierzcie opcję, która Wam najbardziej odpowiada.

W lesie dobiega końca msza polowa, znaczy, leśna. Pod namiotem. W otoczeniu – a jakże – płonących świec. Kilka takich knotów pali się o milimetry od strzał, wystających z kołczana. Niech ktoś wytłumaczy tym lebiegom, że po pierwsze, płonących strzał używało się do oblężeń, nie polowań, a po drugie – zapalało się je PO nałożeniu na cięciwę i nie z całym ekwipunkiem.  
Olgierd z Kazimierzem dokazują sobie dalej, tym razem urządzając pojedynek łuczniczy (żałuję, że w tym celu nie ustawili pod drzewem rycerza proszalnego Pełki z jabłkiem na ciemieniu). Wynik do przewidzenia: Kaziu wymiata, tym razem remis.

Przenosimy się do naszej ulubionej prasłowiańskiej karczmy. Po zniknięciu zakapiorów i tam atmosfera się rozluźniła, ludziska przyszli, gwarzą sobie wesoło, nawet puste stoły im nie przeszkadzają. Wtacza się kat z miną boleściwą. Ło cholera, ale się dzisiaj zmachał, w krzyżach mu łupie nie gorzej niż tamtym rozciągniętym na ławie, odcisków dostał, łeb boli od krzyków, no żywy obraz umęczonej klasy robotniczej. W dodatku serca biedak nie ma do swojej roboty, więc go to serce boli. I jeszcze Węgrzy jęczeli po węgiersku, i musiał każdą jedną kość łamać, a czy ty wiesz, barman, ile kości ma człowiek? Hę?  
Barman odwiecznym barmańskim zwyczajem potakuje i polewa.

W zamkowej sieni tłoczy się pospólstwo, któremu Jadwiga w asyście cyborga osobiście rozdaje chleb i słoiki. Widać, że królowa w sowim żywiole: lud się płaszczy, ona pozwala całować się po łapkach, lud porównuje do wszystkich świętych na niebie, Jadwidze sacharynowy uśmiech nie tylko nie schodzi, ale się wręcz poszerza. Niestety całą uciechę psuje cyborg, któremu nagle padło zasilanie.

Przyjaciele z Zielonego Lasu nadal wytrząsają dupska w siodłach. Ja specjalistką od polowań nie jestem, ale czy nie powinni się tak jakby rozjechać dookoła zamiast jechać karnie jak na paradzie? I gdzie ich psy, tak w ogóle? Gdzie nagonka?  
Przepraszam, cofam to ostatnie. Nagonką miał się zająć biskup Grot, w pojedynkę. Ale zniknął był, tylko koń z pustym siodłem przyjechał. Myśliwi, przekonaniu o zeżarciu biskupa przez jakieś leśne monstra, jadą szukać szczątków.

Wracamy na Wawel. Cyborg, podłączony do ładowarki, spoczywa na łóżku. Roztrzęsiona matka pochyla się nad nim, Jadwiga jak zwykle karci (tym razem za to, że lebiodka i kozłek są zebrane rękami wiedźmy, nie księdza), następuje mała przepychanka. Cyborg, skołowany, wyrzuca notkę wikipedyczną o świętej Kindze („Od najmłodszych lat pościła i umartwiała ciało”), po czym komunikuje, że aby wpasować się w schemat, sam nie ładował baterii już od trzech dni. Aldony mało szlag nie trafia od tych rewelacji: wyrzuca Jadwidze nabijanie dzieciakom głów procesorów szkodliwymi danymi.  
\- Swoim dzieciom też kazałaś leżeć krzyżem i pościć?! – nakręca się coraz bardziej. – Nie dziwię się, że tylko troje z nich przeżyło!  
Jadwiga wymierza jej policzek i… i tutaj wstawiam TRIGGER WARNING, bo będą się działy rzeczy wybitnie mało zabawne.

*

*

*

*

Otóż Jadwiga stosuje wobec synowej wyjątkowo paskudny rodzaj przemocy psychicznej, polegający na manipulowaniu ofiarą w taki sposób, by to ona miała poczucie winy. Jadwiga niebacznie doprowadziła dzieciaka do omdlenia i wymierzyła Aldonie plaskacza? To teraz serwuje non-apology („Wybacz, nie dałaś mi wyboru”) i ze łzami wybiega z komnaty. Aldona, zgodnie z mechanizmem skołowanej ofiary, biegnie za nią z przeprosinami. Oczywiście Jadwiga nie przeprosi za wtrącanie się w wychowanie wnuczek. Kwestią najważniejszą pozostaje dlaczegóż to synowa tak bardzo jej nienawidzi, skoro Jadwiga, biedactwo nieutulone, tak bardzo miała nadzieję być dla niej drugą matką? Aldona co prawda próbuje się stawiać i replikuje, że przecież od początku Jadźka próbuje się jej pozbyć i rzuca kłody pod nogi, na co agresorka, wciąż pochlipując, zapewnia o swojej trosce oraz przywiązaniu, i OCZYWIŚCIE niedocenianych staraniach. Generalnie konkluzja jest taka, że Jadwiga bardzo się stara nie być suką, ale Aldona jej to złośliwie utrudnia.  
Ja nie wiem, co twórcy sądzą, że tutaj przedstawili. Kłótnię? No to nie ten stosunek sił, mocium panie. Otwarcie się Jadwigi? No szkoda, że w takim manipulującym stylu i bez otwarcia się na Aldonę. Ohydne to jest do imentu.  
Przy okazji jeszcze jedna rzecz, która nie daje mi spokoju: jaką postacią w zamierzeniu ma być Jadwiga? W normalnych warunkach sprawa byłaby jasna: despotyczna dewotka, pozbawiona empatii i stawiająca płytko pojętą pobożność ponad dobrem swoich bliskich. Tyle tylko, że mówimy o serialu TVP, gdzie nic nie jest normalne. Trudno mi uwierzyć, by tak kościółkowa stacja wkładała pacierze w ust postaci negatywnej. Może Jadwiga ma być niejednoznaczna i skomplikowana? Jeśli tak, to knocą po całości – zwłaszcza, że następne sceny układają się w istną drogę krzyżową Jadwigi.  
Jeszcze dobrze łez nie otarła po spacyfikowaniu Aldony, a tu już nadlatuje Kunegunda z zawiadomieniem o wyjeździe oraz pretensjami o fiksację matki na punkcie Kazimierza. Tę jednak spacyfikować łatwo: jedno łzawe „Jak możesz być taka niesprawiedliwa?” i Kundzia pada ze łzami skruchy w ramiona matki.

*

*

*

*

END OF TRIGGER WARNING.

Wracamy do lasu. Jedzie Olgierd, jedzie, jako jedyny trzyma się w siodle przyzwoicie. W krzakach coś szuści, może niedźwiedź? Algirdas już napina łuk… już mierzy w tłusty zad wystający z krzaków… gdy z rzeczonych chaszczy wyskakuje biskup Grot i całą tajemnica się wydaje. Otóż staruszek jest emerytowanym wiedźminem i celowo zlazł z konia, coby zapolować po wiedźmińsku, z ziemi. Niby bajdurzy o tym, że mu wierzchowca żmija spłoszyła, ale nie z nami takie numery. Olgierd też nie dowierza.  
\- Może twój Bóg się na ciebie rozgniewał o to polowanie w poście? – sugeruje kpiarsko, na co biskup Grotalt odpowiada, że to niemożliwe, bo przecież dał dyspensę i Bóg nie ma tu nic do gadania. Co prawda nie chodzę do kościoła od paru lat, ale wydaje mi się, że coś się tutaj pochrzaniła hierarchia.  
A potem biskup swym nadludzkim słuchem wyłapuje, że zbliża się jakiś człowiek. Wyciąga zza pasa kordzik, ten stalowy, i…

I zamiast wiedźmińskich odbić, parad i piruetów dostajemy, cholera, panią Dolasową. Co prawda paradującą, ale wawelskim korytarzem ku Jadwidze. Słowo daję, w Krakowie jak w jakiejś małej wiosce, wszyscy wszystkich znają, a do sołtysowej nie sztuka się dobić, wystarczy zawołać przez płot.  
Królowa w tę sekundę zapomina o łzach i każe się plebejuszce w dupę pocałować, żadnych Franków ni Anglosasów ułaskawiała nie będzie. Po dłuższej sesji kajania się w wykonaniu Dolasowej Jej Wysokość łaskawie zmienia wyrok – wydany, przypomnę, przez Kazimierza – z tortur na samo ścięcie. Fajnie.

Tymczasem w lochu okazuje się, że chłop niewart był fatygi. Niniejszym odbieram mu tytuł Franka Dolasa, bo Franek to sympatyczny bohater był, nie denuncjowałby Bogu ducha winnej kobiety, by ratować własną dupę.

Wystawcie sobie, że polowanie się skończyło. W tym miejscu przysięgam, że już nigdy nie będę się śmiała ni wyrażała drwiąco o gumowych monstrach z Wiedźminach – tam przynajmniej monstra były. Tutaj tylko gumowe ptaszki, robiące za już ubite i strofeizowane. Niedźwiedzia pożałowano do tego stopnia, że nie puszczono nawet symbolicznego kadru z jakiegoś dokumentu.  
Zapytacie, co tam szeleściło biskupowi Grotaltowi? Ano Dziecko Niespodzianka. Ale nie Ciri, tylko ten mały Geralcik z pierwszego odcinka, który mieszkał czas jakiś w lesie i cedził słowa przez mleczaki. Onże Geralcik, niewzruszony królewskim majestatem, oznajmia, że jest najstarszym mężczyzną w swojej rodzinie i woli zawisnąć za kłusownictwo niż dać im zemrzeć z głodu. Grotalt wciela się na sekundę w postać demonicznego wiedźmina Gwidona i optuje za powieszeniem dzieciaka na najbliższym dębie. Kaźmirz jednak, pan miłościwy, wynajmuje sobie małego wiedźmaka jako psiarczyka. Dzisiaj da to-to psom jeść, jutro może się przydać do ubicia strzygi czy pacyfikowania jeży.

Panie pozostałe w zamku wieczerzają. Pamiętacie dwórkę, której tatko-kibic Lecha nie pozwalał poślubić krakowiaka? No więc Helena jej było, no więc jej wątek nadla nic nie wnosi, no więc drewniana jest jak rodzona siostra Cudki i niegodna za prawdziwą poznanianką tytki z pyrami nosić.  
Wchodzi straż, zmiana wyroku na ex-Dolasie zostaje przypieczętowana, co daje asumpt do kolejnej kłótni Aldony z Jadwigą. Tym razem to Aldona robi za drapieżną i bezlitosną.

W lochach tymczasem dzieją się rzeczy rodem z kreskówek Loony Tunes. Otóż biorą ex-Dolasa na ścięcie, a ten mdleje. Kat, zamiast go wyciągnąć z lochu za nogi czy otrzeźwić ciosem w szczękę, wysyła strażnika po wodę i jeszcze troskliwie wygląda, czy tę wodę niosę. Tymczasem więzień hyc-hyc! Przemyka za jego plecami i daje dyle, mistrz małodobry wraca do komnaty i rozgląda się ze zdziwieniem („Ki diabeł? Marcinie?”), do pełnej doskonałości brakuje jeszcze szukania zbiega pod siennikiem.

Zbieg musiał przemieszczać się z prędkością Strusia Pędziwiatra, bo ten w pięć sekund odbieżał aż na podzamcze. W podzamkowych krzakach napada na franciszkanina, ewangelizującego właśnie jeże i puszczyki.  
\- WYSKAKUJ Z CIUCHÓW! – ryczy.  
Mnich, przerażony, wystrzeliwuje z habitu jak z armaty i w samych gatkach biegnie na Wawel. Tymczasem zbieg wskakuje w habit, naciąga kaptur i… czy ktoś tutaj grał w Skyrim? Otóż w Skyrimie osoba, której założono na głowę wiadro, zapadała w kompletny paraliż. Tutaj podobne moce mają kaptury, tylko na odwrót – zarzucenie sobie kaptura wywołuje paraliż poznawczy u wszystkich dookoła. Pogoń wierzy bez zastrzeżeń, że im się skazaniec topi w Wiśle, a sam skazaniec daje dyla, podkasawszy habit aż po kolana. Ciekawe, czy będzie pamiętał o ostrzyżeniu głowy.

W lesie wesołość coraz większa, panowie siedzą w namiocie, zapijają kaszę wódką i prześcigają się w przechwałkach. Ten ubił niedźwiedzia nożem! Tamten drewnianą łyżką!  
\- Ty byś tak nie ubił nawet zająca! – rechocze wyzywająco Olgierd, na co Kazio odpowiada ochoczo:  
\- A chcesz się przekonać!?  
Już się ucieszyłam, że Kaźmirz weźmie łyżkę i pójdzie z nią ścigać szaraki, ale nie. Będą tylko zapasy ręczne z Olgierdem; fakt, że Kazio, podskakując tak z uniesionymi łapkami, rzeczywiście przypomina boksującego zająca. Stracie Polska:Litwa kończy się naturalnie zwycięstwem Polski. Polacy tutaj celują we wszystkim, za chwilę zaczną odbijać bełty w locie.  
Olgierda po zwleczeniu się z podłogi nachodzi na zmianę tematu.  
\- Moja siostra ciągle płacze, wiesz?  
\- Jak to?! – dziwi się Kaźmirz. – Mówiła, że Litwinkom oczy się pocą! Mów, co wiesz!  
Ciemność zalega nad lasem. Koniec odcinka.


	12. Chapter 12

#KoronaKrólów

Ciemności nadal kryją ziemię, na Wawelu natomiast nadal palą się świece. Nawet w środku nocy, w pustej sali; komuś chyba tęskno za pożarem. A komu/czemu te samotne świeczki przyświecają? Ano stołowi nakrytemu i ustrojonemu kwieciem. Stawianie nakryć dla niewidzialnych gości – zmarłych albo ubożąt – jest starym słowiańskim zwyczajem, widać nie tylko Egle pokątnie praktykuje kult przodków.  
Ucztę duchów przychodzi pooglądać Aldona w towarzystwie… tak jest, seksownego mnicha sprzed kilku odcinków. Duchy ucztują, Aldona biczuje się za swą nikłą pobożność, mnich pociesza i wszystko to byłoby bardzo romantyczne, gdyby nie fakt, iż drzewa za oknem za nic sobie mają przyciemniane szyby i bezwstydnie toną w popołudniowym słońcu. Jak się dobrze wsłuchać, można nawet wyłapać odległe ćwierkanie ptaków.

Akcja przenosi się do kościoła. Tutaj uwaga ogólnofilmowa: zauważyliście pewnie, że wielkich uroczystości zwykle nie pokazuje się w czasie rzeczywistym. Ot, dostajemy parę kluczowych, najbardziej epickich czy znaczących kadrów, i jedziemy dalej. Twórcy „Korony” poszli pod prąd, serwując brutalny naturalizm: msza jest kręcona w czasie rzeczywistym. Nie wierzę, by to były zmontowane kawałki, dojmującą dłużyznę zdradzają miny aktorów, wyraźnie niewiedzących, co ze sobą zrobić. A może to też taki artystyczny zamysł i gwiazdy nasze kochane postanowiły całym sercem wcielić się w przeciętnego Polaka w kościele, klepiącego modlitwy ze wzrokiem skierowanym do wewnątrz, ku aktualnej ramówce Polsatu. Jadwiga nawet brawurowo wcieliła się w postać moherowej babci, z niesmakiem obcinającej wzrokiem a to dekolt Kowalskiej, a to Nowaka w dresowej bluzie, a to wiercące się dziecko Malinowskich.  
Bardziej poważnie zaś: ta cholerna msza trwa bite pięć minut, co daje 1/5 odcinka. A wytnijcie jeszcze wyjce początkowe i napisy końcowe. Rozpieścili mnie ostatnio mnogością wydarzeń, to teraz znowu będę się nabawiać zmarszczek na czole, usiłując wyłuskać jakąkolwiek akcję.

Post się skończył, w kuchni zadymy nie ma – tylko kucharz dopiernicza się a to do śpiewania, a to do wypytywania o kucharkę. Nawet się chłopu nie dziwię, gdyby na Wielkanoc zamiast wielkich szynek, pieczeni i kilometrowych pęt kiełbasy kazano mi serwować górę chleba, babki z piasku i parę plastrów garmażerii, chyba zeżarłabym chochlę z frustracji.

Jadwiga nie wychodzi z roli moherowej babci: smędzi Kazikowi, że Aldona wyraźnie się nie nawróciła, bo w kościele ROBIŁA ZNUDZONĄ MINĘ. Nie mam przy sobie lustra, ale podejrzewam, że sama w tej chwili wyglądam niewiele lepiej, no bo iiiile można, czy ktoś mógłby wymyślić Jadwidze nową ścieżkę dialogową? Nawet w trakcie tej rozmowy Kazimierz zdaje się zasypiać na stojąco, wybudza się dopiero na hasło „weź ją sam nawracaj, ja nie daję rady”.

Kucharz nadal wyładowuje swoje kulinarne frustracje na kucharzu-Węgrze.  
\- Przestań śpiewać! – sarka.  
\- Papryka! – odparowuje Węgier.  
…  
…  
Wiecie co, nawet się nie zirytowałam. Wstałam sobie, otworzyłam okno, pooddychałam mroźnym powietrzem. Wróciłam z uśmiechem do oglądania.  
\- Mać, mać, mać… - powtórzyło echo.  
Tymczasem dialog w kuchni nabiera tempa.  
\- Kucharz nie ma śpiewać, tylko gotować! – strofuje kucharz.  
\- Papryka – odpowiada z godnością Węgier.  
\- Przydałbyś się wreszcie na coś! – dowala kucharz i tu już przeholowuje.  
Węgier pąsowieje raptownie, wbija nóż w blat.  
\- Papryka! – przeklina. – Papryka, papryka!  
I odchodzi, nadal paprycząc nieprzystojnie.

Czy ja już robimy zbiórkę na nowe dialogi, możemy też dorzucić coś dla Egle? Tak, zgadliście: znowu nawija Aldonie o starych bogach. Proponuje się pożegnać z wiarą ojców poprzez całowanie główki od młotka, przyozdobionej czerwonymi koralikami. Aldona odmawia i słusznie, bo nie wiadomo, co w tej skrzynce z narzędziami leżało.

Scenka z życia plebsu: pani Dolasowa, spowita we wdowie woale, spożywa wielkanocne śniadanie w towarzystwie sąsiada. Jada się u niej po królewsku: podpłomyki i cała, wyobraźcie sobie, micha jaj. A potem jeszcze kat się wprasza z zakąską, i jeszcze jakieś wino wjeżdża. Zaprosiliby kogoś z rodziny królewskiej, chociaż od święta nakarmili nieboraków.  
Kat jednak woli zacząć od domowej psychoterapii: referuje Dolasowej oraz widzowi, że związek z Frankiem w cholerę toksyczny był. A że sąsiad (tęgie chłopisko z rudym afro) w tym odcinku nie odstępuje wdowy na krok, to ja już widzę, że będą kolejne poboczne amory.

W czasie uczty królewskiej widzimy pieczonego kurczaka. Może nawet kurę.  
A, tak: poza tym Kazimierz ściąga na siebie gniew i pomstę biskupa Grotalta, przyznając ziemię innemu, młodszemu duchownemu.  
\- Papież Jan uczy, że bogaty nie potrzebuje sojuszników – mówi Grotalt, uśmiechając się paskudnie. – A biedny musi ciągle ich sobie kupować.  
Brzmi to tak zgryźliwie i złośliwie, że Kaziowi w pięty idzie, nawet chłopina nie wytyka, że biedny tak nie bardzo ma za co tych sojuszników kupować. Ale może to jakieś wyższe meandry teologii.  
Sytuację, o dziwo, ratuje Aldona, każąc biskupowi jeść i nie gadać. Słusznie, cholera wie, kiedy nadarzy się kolejna okazja do jedzenia mięsa.

Odcinek upływa pod znakiem imprez, nie mogło więc zabraknąć i prasłowiańskiej karczmy. Tańce, hulanka, swawola i mnóstwo chlebka z winem! Ale zabawa nie trwa długo, bo wpadają jakieś obdartusy skarżące się na zbójów, przez co pani Dolasowej aka Czarnej Wdowie odpala się pajęczy zmysł i ostrzega, że dom okradają. No i faktycznie okradli, pani Dolasowa kwituje to zrezygnowanym „Chyba się rzucę do Wisły”, Rude Afro rozkłada ręce, mi z wrażenia powieki opadają.

Na Wawelu impreza również się rozkręca: trzy cyborgi tańczą w kółeczku przed stołem. Po usilnych prośbach i odwołaniu się do wyższej instancji (czyli Jadwigi) zezwala się, by z cyborgami zapląsała drewniana Cudka. Jest to widok tak rozpaczliwie smutny, że połowa biesiadników sięga po łakocie, coby poziom endorfin podratować. Nawet Kazimierz, choć wzroku z Cudki nie spuszcza, mamle mniej znacząco niż zwykle.

W kuchni tymczasem uprawia się przyprawowy hazard. Nie żartuję, kucharz z jakimś strojnym typkiem grają za pomocą noża w coś w rodzaju ruletki, a stawką są przyprawy. Cynamon, pieprz i papryczka chili.  
\- Papryka, papryka! – kibicuje Węgier, przynosząc zakąskę.  
\- A co tam masz? - interesuje się towarzystwo.  
\- Papryka – chwali się Węgier.  
Strojniś próbuje i mało nie pada trupem od oparzeń wewnętrznych. Węgier, podbechtany tym sukcesem, zaczyna wyrażać się kwieciście:  
\- Mleka, mleka! Papryka!  
Ja tu się natrząsam, a tak naprawdę sceny kuchenne, pomijając tę nieszczęsną paprykę (odkrytą przez Europejczyków razem z Ameryką), są odegrane i napisane więcej niż sympatycznie.

Zwłaszcza gdy porównać ze scenami w sali biesiadnej. Cudka dalej w ruchu wirowym, towarzystwo nadal zajada smutki. Wreszcie Aldona, chcąc zapobiec masowym samobójstwom wśród gości, odsyła niezborne tancerki do łóżka. Wszystkie. Łącznie z Cudką. Wszyscy oddychają jakoś lżej, w Kazimierza zaś wstępuje nowy duch.  
\- A może i na nas czas, żono? – mruczy uwodzicielsko. – Wielki Post zakończył się nie tylko na stole.

Koniec imprezy, Wawel układa się do snu, na dobranoc dostajemy jeszcze jedną romantyczną przebitkę: kucharz patrzy z ukrycia na lirycznie zamyśloną kucharkę. To drugi moment, przy którym się nie natrząsam, a wręcz kibicuję shipowi. Prawie wybaczyłam paprykę.

Ach, tak. Na koniec dostajemy jeszcze Kazimierza, nawracającego żonę swoim własnym kropidłem i nawet w pozycji misjonarskiej, ale papryczę, nie robię. Chryste, jaki ten odcinek był nudny.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pytanie: czy ktoś, u licha, wie jak się dodaje ilustracje na AO3?

Jadą Kazimierzostwo borem, jadą lasem, szukając ustronnego miejsca do pochędóżki. To sobie poszukają, bo owe pradawne bory i lasy są zwykłym sosnowym zagajniczkiem, w którym nic prócz z rzadka porozrzucanych drzew nie rośnie. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że oboje siedzą w siodle z wdziękiem galantyny.  
\- Ko-niec pos-tu… Mo-że u-rzą-dzi-my ucz-tę? – dzwoni zębami Aldona.  
\- Ża-ło-ba w zam-ku – oddzwania Kazio. – Wiesz-co mat-ka po-wie?  
Chryste Panie na rowerku, dajcie tym ludziom zsiąść, bo zaraz poodgryzają sobie języki.  
Wreszcie Kazimierzostwo znajduje kawałek wolny od mrówek i przystępuje do całowania. To znaczy: chciałoby przystąpić, ale Aldonie jakoś przechodzi ochota.  
\- Jesteś ostatnio jakaś nieswoja – zauważa Kazimierz, a ja proponuję ankietę dla czytelników. Rzekoma nieswojość Aldony wynika z:  
a) ciąży  
b) nawrotu żalów za Legolasem  
c) faktu, iż dostrzegła gapiących się bodyguardów parę metrów dalej  
Odpowiedzi zostawiajcie w komentarzach, nagrodą będzie do wyboru: serduszko, lajk albo wesoła emotka. 

Tymczasem na Wawelu Jadwiga (w asyście Elżbiety) jak zwykle klepie pacierze, tym razem po to, by odgonić wyrzuty sumienia wywołane zepsuciem cyborga. Ledwie zdążyła rozprostować kości, a tu rzeczony cyborg przybiega z żądaniem modłów. Na miłość boską, robocie, zlituj się nad bytami organicznymi! Czy ty wiesz, co dla ludzkich stawów oznacza klęczenie godzinami na kamiennej podłodze? Mimo wszystko panie padają na kolana z powrotem – Jadwiga dla samoudręczenia się, Elżbieta dla towarzystwa. Stawiam diamenty przeciw suchej kaszy, że po tej sesji chłostania się posadzką obie panie trzeba będzie podnosić.  
W trakcie klepania pacierza cyborg informuje, że wyciągnął wnioski z widoku mamy pranej po mordzie przez babcię i w związku z powyższym chce wstąpić do klasztoru. Jadwiga niby go od tego odwodzi, ale jakoś tak bez przekonania. 

Scena z życia plebsu: kat wespół z Rudym Afro sprzątają Dolasowej chałupę, a Dolasowa zawodzi żale. Nad pobity garnkami, nad skradzionymi grzybkami, nad utopionym mężem, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Zbójcerze nikczemni opędzlowali jej chatę do czysta, wynieśli nawet dwie beczki kapusty – a ja dla porządku przypomnę, że to się działo w biały dzień i za cholerę nie wiem, jak taki rabunek mógł ujść uwadze sąsiadów. Tak czy inaczej, wizja zbójcerzy poginających z beczkami w objęciach (czy może z beczkami przytroczonymi do siodeł?) cholernie mi się podoba.  
Co robić z tą biedą? Zarówno kat, jak i Rude Afro zasypują Dolasową miejscami, do których mogłaby wysłać CV, ta jednak, zdołowana do imentu, każe im sobie wsadzić te propozycje. 

Egle lata po Wawelu jak kot z pęcherzem, bo Aldona w lesie, a tu burza idzie, rety, rety, co to będzie? I jeszcze dzieciska się drą na siebie – dlatego też, jako dobra piastunka, zamiast je uspokajać zostawiła smarkule same, niech tam jedna spuści drugiej łomot i hierarchia będzie ustalona.  
Nawiasem mówiąc, o darciu się dziecisków wiemy z opowieści Egle; twórcy najwyraźniej uznali, że procesory mogłyby nie wytrzymać, gdyby cyborgi odegrały scenę kłótni przed kamerami.  
Cudka uważa, że węgierski cyborg fika z braku matki. I w ogóle wszystko złe dlatego, że jest taki absolutnie zbędny dla fabuły.  
\- To prawda – przytakuje Egle, rozbrojona tym momentem szczerości wobec scenariusza.  
A teraz trzymajcie się krzeseł, biurek i poduszek – Cudka chciałaby Jolentę adoptować. No ciekawe, jakim prawem, skoro młoda ma ojca, jest przez niego uznana i traktowana na równi z przyrodnimi siostrami. To już prędzej po zasłabnięciu cyborga-Elżbiety i bójce przy jej łóżku należałoby pomyśleć o założeniu rodzinie jakiegoś Niebieskiego Pergaminu.

Jadwiga spożywa obiad tylko we dwie z Elżbietą. Coś ich dzisiaj naszło na krytykę scenariusza i rekwizytów, bo teraz z kolei Elżbieta wali prosto z mosty, patrząc na mikre miseczki kaszy:  
\- Chyba nawet twoi najbiedniejsi poddani jadają lepiej.  
No i co ma Jadwiga powiedzieć? Że pół skarbca poszło na zbędne oświetlenie (gdyby ktoś był ciekaw: tak, świece dalej się palą w ciągu dnia), a drugie pół Kazimierz przepieprzył na luksusowy nagrobek dla ojca?  
\- Zbytek na zamku boli poddanych, kiedy kraj jest zniszczony wojną – ściemnia mężnie.  
Od dalszych wyjaśnień ratuje ją posłaniec z listem. To Karol Robert przesyła żonie notkę z węgierskiej Wikipedii, informującą o wydarzeniach roku 1333 (kto umarł, kogo koronują, kogo papieżują). Subtelne edukowanie narodu jest subtelne. 

Kazimierz, Aldona i bodyguardzi spieprzają przed nadchodzącą ulewą do… tak, dobrze myślicie: do prasłowiańskiej karczmy. Kraków w tym uniwersum leży na najdalszym zadupiu, nikt tam nie jeździ w interesach, nikt tam nie ma krewnych ni znajomych, pątnicy nie pielgrzymują do katedry, poselstwa nie zjeżdżają do króla. Na cholerę budować więcej zajazdów? Jeden zupełnie wystarczy miejscowej ludności. Jeszcze karczmarz biadoli, że mu interes słabo idzie przez pandemię. Prawda, miałam nie żartować o Covidzie. No więc karczma pełna zasmutanych ludzi, a najsmutniejszy karczmarz. Chodzi po alkierzu i labidzi, że nikt nie kupuje, stoliki tylko zajmują, a to dlatego, że zbójcerze wszystkich już zdążyli okraść. Owi zbójcerze muszą być nie tylko groźni i liczni, ale też być magami lub ninja, może nawet magicznymi ninja, skoro tak skutecznie łupią pod samym Krakowem, za kryjówkę mając rzadki, na pół przezroczysty sośniak. Może to ci sami, których kiedyś przyuważyłam w napisach końcowych?  
Rude Afro kupuje piwko dla wsparcia biznesu. Jedziemy dalej.

Przez Wawel pędzi pani Dolasowa (ta to już naprawdę wchodzi jak do siebie) celem trucia kasztelanowi o skradzionych grzybkach. Kasztelan wręcza petentce numerek i każe się stawić w urzędzie za dwa tygodnie. 

Wracamy do karczmy. Kazimierzostwo wtoczyło się triumfalnie, budząc absolutny brak reakcji ze strony pospólstwa. Ino karczmarz, zwietrzywszy zysk, rzuca się wycierać stół przed jaśniepaństwem. Reszta towarzystwa, wnosząc ze spojrzeń, zastanawia się nad zeżarciem Kazimierzowi pieczeni, a może i któregoś ochroniarza na dodatek. 

Meandry fabuły prowadzą nas ku… Jezus Maria, kolejnej nudnej rozmowie o tym, jak to Jadwiga nie widzi Aldony w roli królowej. Smaczku całej scenie dodają tynieckie ziółka, które Elka z Jadzią musiały spożyć w ilościach znacznych, bo patrzą na suche szyby i widzą deszcz. 

Pamiętacie, jak parę odcinków temu piwni bogowie naprowadzili Olgierda na węgierskich zakapiorów? Teraz postanowili pobłogosławić rozumem Rude Afro. Afro patrzy znad piwa. I patrzy. Czupryna mu się kurzy z wysiłku. Trybiki w głowie chodzą tak prędko, że ich turkot zagłusza deszcz.  
\- Toż to król Kazimierz! – załapuje nagle, ale postanawia uszanować incognito.  
Dyla tylko w pojedynkę do królewskiego stołu i referuje Kazimierzowi sprawę Dolasowej. Kazimierz, ujęty dobrym uczynkiem, stawia wszystkim obiad. Ciżba w karczmie brawurowo nie reaguje. 

W tym odcinku poznajemy mroczną tajemnicę Elżbiety: skrywany alkoholizm. Kręci się biedaczka po Wawelu, szukając czegoś mocniejszego do wypicia, a tu tylko – jak referuje dworzanin – piwo, w dodatku liche. I jeszcze Cudka przychodzi z cyborgami. No nic, tylko sobie golnąć kielicha, może się jakaś małpka uchowała pod łożem Łokietka.  
Na razie jednak trzeba policzyć do dziesięciu, odetchnąć, uśmiechnąć się i wręczyć dzieciakom przebrania na przedszkolny balik. Dla Elżbietki czerwony poliester z pozłotką, dla Kunegundy niebieski akryl ze sztucznymi perełkami, dla Jolenty zaś… prawda, dla Jolenty…  
Następuje chwila nerwowego przeszukiwania kieszeni.  
O właśnie, dla Jolenty ten oto bezcenny drewniany różaniec z pomponem, poświęcony przez samego papieża. No, w każdym razie za pontyfikatu jakiegoś papieża. Cyborg-Elżbietka, wnosząc ze spojrzenia, najchętniej wyrwałaby Joli ten różaniec razem z ręką – miarkuje się jednak, rzuca w przybłędę swoimi poliestrami i proponuje wymianę. Zresztą babcia nie pochwala ubierania dzieci w sztuczne tkaniny. 

Ciżba w karczmie żre chleb. Korzystając z powszechnej nieuwagi, Kazimierz przywołuje do siebie Rude Afro i wynajduje porcelanę z Bolesławca, tzn. zamawia u Rudego „piękne, barwne garnki, ale nie węgierskie czy weneckie, tylko nasze, polskie”. Bo wiecie, koronacja się zbliża, goście mają zjechać, a tu naczyń brakuje. Sąsiedzi będą zaproszeni, więc od nich się zastawy nie pożyczy, w skarbcu fruwają nietoperze, no nie ma rady, o złotej czy srebrnej zastawie trzeba zapomnieć, a i tę glinianą zamawiać u chama z podgrodzia miast u porządnego cechowego mistrza.  
Tymczasem okazuje się, że pies trącał incognito. Karczmarz już obleciał z jęzorem cały lokal, a teraz, by nikomu nie umknął ten prestiżowy moment, nagania ludzi do składania Kazimierzowi hołdu. Gawiedź, chcąc nie chcąc, przyklęka na podłodze, niektórzy wciąż z miskami w łapach i międląc żarcie w gębach. Kazimierz, skonfundowany wsypą, tylko wybałusza oczy. 

Zdążyłam się pogubić czasoprzestrzennie. Czy to wszystko dzieje się w ciągu jednego dnia? Czy ta burza w południe była tak straszliwa, że wszędzie, w chałupach i na Wawelu, zrobiło się ciemno jak w nocy, ale teraz się znowu przejaśniło? Jeśli tak, to jest to dzień pełen wrażeń, bo oto Dolasowa, korzystając z lepszej pogody, idzie się rzucać do Wisły. Przed skokiem powstrzymuje ją Rude Afro. Musiał się chłop teleportować, innego wyjaśnienia nie widzę. Nie chcę też niczego insynuować, ale może warto byłoby sprawdzić, czy mu ostatnio w chałupie nie przybyło grzybków i beczek z kapustą.

Następnie możemy obserwować kolejny pokaz realizmu. Tym razem widzimy drętwe próby small talku między Niemierzą a Cudką. Pewnie większości z Was zdarzyło się kiedyś zagadać do atrakcyjnej osoby i odkryć, że w sumie nie macie żadnych wspólnych tematów. Próbujecie gadać o zainteresowaniach jednego, temat szybko upada, próbujecie o pasjach drugiego, temat znowu upada, przerzucacie się więc randomowymi newsami o znajomych, a gdyby zapisać tę rozmowę, przeważałyby zażenowane wielokropki. To wszystko z brutalnym wręcz naturalizmem pokazali Cudka i Niemierza, aż mnie ciary skręcały z zażenowania, a empatia wybiła daleko wyżej niż przy galaretkowych jeźdźcach.  
\- I jak ludzie nie zaczną klęczeć, aż się całą karczma zatrzęsła! A Kazimierz tylko tak… skromnie popatrzył! Cudko, on jest… on naprawdę wspaniały – próbuje dzielić się swoim fanboystwem Niemierza.  
…  
Entuzjazm się Cudce nie udziela. Próbuje biedaczka z innej mańki:  
\- A żebyś widział, jakie piękne sukienki królowa Elżbieta przywiozła dziewczynkom.  
I opowiada o wymianie na różaniec, i Niemierza nawet próbuje pytać, ale temat umiera po dwóch zdaniach.  
\- Cudko… - próbuje dalej Niemierza. – Ty… lubisz dzieci, prawda?  
I tak to się smętnie toczy do przodu.

Za to u plebsu zajaśniał promyk optymizmu: Rude Afro i Dolasowa zakładają firmę. On będzie produkował wczesnego Bolesławca, ona zajmie się handlem i marketingiem. 

Następnie dostajemy kadr na gołą klatę Kazimierza. Kaźmirz, mocno zdyszany, wciąga na siebie koszulę. W tle królewskie łoże oraz równie wymęczony (acz już ubrany) Niemierza.  
\- Bóg zapłać! – rzuca Kaźmirz.  
\- Bóg! – dyszy Niemierza, widać jeszcze nie całkiem oprzytomniały.  
I nawet z rozpędu prosi Kazimierza o rękę, ale tamten psuje nastrój suchym żartem („Kazimierzu, mam do ciebie prośbę… - To napisz do kanclerza, rozpatrzę w odpowiednim terminie”). Niemierza próbuje wycofać się rakiem, tłumacząc, że to oczywiście z Cudką chce się żenić, a od króla tylko błogosławieństwo.  
\- Już je masz!  
\- Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę… - próbuje znowu ten nieborak, ale tym razem peszy go popijanie winka. Wali więc jak idiota, że chciałby adoptować Jolentę, bo wtedy byłaby przy ojcu, ale i miałaby rodzinę, i…  
I Kazimierz się krztusi tym bullshitem, a ja razem z nim. Młoda już ma rodzinę: ojca, macochę, dwie przyrodnie siostry i babcię, nawet ciotkę do kompletu. Ale może Niemierza jest z tych, co uważają rodziny patchworkowe za Sodomię i Komórę.  
\- Zrób se własne! – ucina ten temat Kazimierz.  
I bardzo, kurwa, dobrze.

Jakby mało było dzisiaj wrażeń, Kazimierzostwo funduje sobie „pierwszą noc w komnacie króla”. Tak, drodzy państwo, Kazio wreszcie zrealizował fantazję o pochędóżce na łożu nieboszczyka. Niech im tam robaczki działają stymulująco. Dobranoc.


End file.
